Broken Glass
by Lysifer
Summary: Quand tout s'écroule, il y a toujours une once d'espoir à l'horizon. Il suffit de savoir la saisir au bon moment pour qu'elle illumine notre chemin et nous guide dans l'obscurité.
1. Collision

Le désespoir faisait son chemin dans le cœur meurtri de la jeune femme qui serrait tellement son portable qu'on voyait ses doigts blanchir sous la pression. La mâchoire contractée, elle semblait en proie à un cataclysme. Les sanglots secouaient ses épaules avec violence. Les mots n'arrivaient plus à franchir ses lèvres, son cerveau engourdi était incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente. Son front trouva rapidement le réconfort du mur, le béton froid contrastait agréablement avec sa peau brûlante, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette simple sensation.

Des murmures montaient parmi les personnes qui parcouraient le couloir, la curiosité se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, les lèvres pincées, elle semblait prête à se briser au moindre mouvement. Sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse au fil des secondes, elle s'étouffait presque dans ses propres larmes. Elle se mit à mordre si fortement sa lèvre inférieure que quelques gouttes de sang s'en échappèrent. Le goût métallique qui emplissait sa bouche la ramena à la réalité. Au cœur de l'attention, elle se sentait prête à exploser sous la force des ses émotions. Bien loin de l'image qu'on se faisait des audacieux, elle était un ovni, une honte pour la faction. Cette pensée ne fit qu'amplifier tous les sentiments négatifs qui fleurissaient en elle.

Son regard vide parcouru l'assemblée d'inconnus qui la frôlaient sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un signe de réconfort. Qu'espérait-elle de la faction des guerriers ? Les larmes étaient bannies, faiblesses dont on devait rapidement se débarrasser durant l'initiation. La douleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait en faire abstraction ou la contenir, c'était un effort surhumain qu'on lui demandait. Pourtant elle avait fait preuve d'un contrôle énorme depuis son arrivée ici, dissimulant ses failles sous un masque impénétrable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait pathétique, incapable de gérer le brasier qui se consumait en elle. La trahison écrasait tout espoir, elle balayait toutes les certitudes et broyait le cœur. Aucun audacieux honnête ne pouvait dire qu'il n'avait souffert d'aucune traitrise de la part de son entourage.

« Pourquoi.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi maintenant, quand tout se passe bien ? Je comprends pas... Je comprends pas... »

Ainsi furent les quelques mots qu'elle put prononcer à travers les sanglots et sa gorge serrée. Sa vulnérabilité ne faisait qu'accentuer ce mal-être naissant. Les réponses qu'elle reçût ne firent que réduire ses pensées en des débris éparses. Le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds, ses repères disparaissaient subitement, comme si elle venait d'être projetée dans l'existence, livrée à elle-même. Tout s'écroulait, ne restaient plus que les bases auxquelles elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer.

Un grognement étranglé vibra dans sa gorge avant qu'elle ne lâche le téléphone au sol. L'objet se brisa instantanément dès son premier contact avec le ciment froid, elle n'en avait que faire, c'était d'ailleurs le dernier de ses soucis. C'était à cause de cet appareil de malheur qu'elle avait été poignardée par la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, celui qui avait su pénétrer son armure d'acier. Comment pouvait-on traiter ses proches de cette manière ? Comment était-il devenu un monstre sans empathie ? Les questions se bousculaient sans aucune réponse à l'horizon.

Du bout du couloir, des yeux perçants observaient la scène. L'expression indéchiffrable qu'arborait le jeune homme ne permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il pensait. L'absence d'émotion le caractérisait particulièrement bien. Il était connu pour être cruel et ne pas supporter la plus petite once de faiblesse. Néanmoins, il ne s'amusait du malheur d'autrui qu'en certaines circonstances, quand cela devenait pathétique ou entachait la réputation des Audacieux.

Étonnement, il ne fit rien pour rabaisser la jeune femme qui frappait maintenant le mur avec force en laissant sa peine se déverser aux yeux du monde, retenant des cris étranglés par sa gorge irritée. Eric ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il voyait, à vrai dire, il n'avait que très rarement vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. Le désespoir ne lui était pas étranger, mais sous cette forme, c'était tout nouveau. Quand il remarqua qu'une foule commençait à se former autour de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Jade, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour intervenir.

« Il n'y a rien à voir ici, dégagez ! »

L'ordre était simple, clair, net et précis. Son ton autoritaire résonna dans le couloir, l'écho de sa voix grave glaçait le sang des petits curieux. Tous se ruèrent pour éviter de se retrouver dans les mauvaises grâces du leader qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour prendre quelqu'un comme exemple. Bientôt il se retrouva seul avec Jade qui se cramponnait au mur sûrement dans l'espoir de disparaître de sa vue.

Contre toute attente, Jade releva la tête pour croiser son regard et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il sentait déjà la curiosité brûler en lui, il voulait savoir ce qui causait une telle réaction chez l'audacieuse qu'il considérait comme son égale. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient ce privilège d'ailleurs. Le grand méchant leader avait bel et bien de l'estime pour la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait cette petite étincelle de détermination qui l'avait fait sortir du lot lors de son initiation. Elle avait difficilement gravit les échelons mais elle se retrouvait maintenant près du sommet de la hiérarchie. A force d'efforts elle avait finit par se faire un nom auprès des leaders.

Elle était méconnaissable, ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux boursouflés, ses poings serrés à en faire mal. A l'opposé de la figure de droiture et de force qu'elle était. Il s'en retrouvait presque peiné de la voir ainsi, même s'il ne la connaissait pas intimement, il se sentait mal à l'aise de la voir dans un si piteux état après l'avoir vue à l'apogée de sa forme. Jade valait mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux. C'était frustrant de voir les meilleurs éléments douter d'eux-mêmes, le principal risque se trouvait justement là, sans confiance en soi impossible de mener à bien une mission. Les audacieux ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre ce genre d'éléments moteurs, Eric en avait parfaitement conscience, Jade devait rapidement se reprendre en mains, sinon elle deviendrait un danger pour la faction.

« Viens, ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air. », souffla-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Jade obtempéra sans rechigner, elle se retrouvait donc à ses côtés, le regard rivé au sol. Chaque pas était plus lourd que le précédent dans le silence assourdissant qui enveloppait les deux jeunes gens qui se dirigeaient vers l'escalier qui donnait sur le toit. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à l'endroit où ils se rendaient tous deux, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues qui en portaient déjà les traces, et des soubresauts occasionnels secouaient son corps. Jade prenait de grandes inspirations pour calmer le flot interminable d'incompréhension, de colère, de frustration et de tristesse qui déferlait sur elle.

Finalement, ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier avant de se faire fouetter violemment par les rafales de vent qui s'engouffraient par l'ouverture de la porte. Le hurlement de l'intempérie apaisa étrangement l'esprit endolori de Jade qui se dirigea directement vers le muret qui entourait le toit, s'asseyant dessus sans se poser de question. Son regard fixait l'horizon comme s'il détenait les réponses dont elle avait besoin pour aller de l'avant. Le leader vint se placer à ses côtés, les pieds dans le vide, ses yeux trouvèrent un point dans le vague, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme pour peut-être comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les secondes devinrent des minutes et le silence régnait toujours entre eux. Jade passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira profondément.

« C'est horrible cette sensation que tout s'effondre autour de toi et que la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est regarder tout ce que tu as construit s'écrouler et partir en fumée, commença-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, son regard perçant plongé dans celui d'Eric. J'ai consacré beaucoup d'énergie et de bonne volonté à une personne qui s'est joué de moi. J'ai tout fait pour que ça fonctionne mais ça n'a pas suffit... Pas du tout même. J'ai tellement essayé que je me suis perdue et qu'au final c'est moi qui paie les pots cassés. »

Pris au dépourvu, Eric se contenta d'abord de la fixer de son expression impassible habituelle avant de froncer les sourcils. Il assemblait le puzzle dans son esprit. C'était donc une rupture, lui qui pensait que ça devait être plus grave, il était déçu. Tout de même compatissant, bien qu'il n'ait pas connu de relation stable et durable, il s'imaginait que ça devait être atroce de tout faire pour une personne et de se retrouver finalement seul et démuni. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas encore pris au jeu de l'amour, celui-ci sous-entendait qu'on devait souffrir un jour ou l'autre. La simple idée de donner le pouvoir de le détruire à quelqu'un d'autre lui hérissait le poil, et en voyant Jade ça ne lui donnait en aucun cas envie d'essayer quoique ce soit. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, la jeune femme reprit :

« Le pire c'est que je ne regrette rien et que je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir et il a fait son choix. Enfin, non. Il n'arrive pas à faire son choix justement, mais pour moi c'est tout vu. On ne peut pas jouer sur plusieurs tableaux en même temps, c'est impossible de se regarder dans le miroir en sachant qu'on fait des choses dans le dos de la personne qu'on aime, ou du moins, qu'on est censé aimer. Le karma se chargera rapidement de son cas, je n'en doute pas. Presque quatre ans... C'est rien sur le plan d'une vie et c'est énorme en même temps. Je n'ai connu que lui... Désolée, je..., elle soupira, je suis désolée de te raconter tout ça…

– Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as besoin de personne pour trouver ta place. Tu as prouvé ta valeur en tant que personne en traçant ton chemin ici. Et s'il est trop aveugle pour voir ce qu'il perd c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. C'est facile de dire ça, je sais, mais tu n'as pas à lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir eut un impact sur toi. Tu es forte, plus que tu ne le crois je pense, et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Aucun natif n'a survolé l'initiation comme toi, Jade, crois en toi et je suis sûr que tu reprendras ta vie en mains, Eric était étonné de ses propres paroles, il n'était pas de très bons conseils d'habitude. Raison pour laquelle tout le monde allait se confier à Harrisson qui était de bonne écoute et un pédagogue dans l'âme. Un véritable grand frère pour la faction, même Eric se confiait parfois à lui, un exploit.

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Eric, dit-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Merci en tout cas, pour tout à l'heure et pour ce que tu viens de dire, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Promis je ne dirai à personne que tu as un cœur, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

– Tu as intérêt, sinon je viendrai personnellement m'occuper de toi, répondit-il d'une voix plus amusée que sérieuse. En tout cas, ne crois pas que je suis une épaule sur laquelle tu peux te reposer quand tu veux, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses et c'est vraiment exceptionnel cette fois. Normalement je t'aurai dit d'encaisser le coup et de vivre avec avant de t'envoyer faire quelque chose, tu es chanceuse, Jade, mais fais attention la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément, la prévint-il.

– Je comprends, et c'est bien la dernière fois que tu me trouveras dans un état pareil. Je déteste ça, être vulnérable, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête négativement pour appuyer ses propos.

– Bien, maintenant que tu vas mieux on devrait retourner à l'intérieur, ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger », dit-il en descendant du muret, il regarda Jade après avoir épousseté ses vêtements.

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de retourner sous les regards désobligeants auxquels elle avait déjà eu droit dans le couloir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête en lançant un dernier regard vers l'horizon avant de se lever à son tour, imitant les gestes du blond. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte pour emprunter de nouveau l'escalier qui donnait sur un couloir non loin de la cafétéria. Les deux comparses marchaient côte à côte et approchaient la porte de la cafétéria quand la jeune femme s'immobilisa soudainement, attirant l'attention d'Eric qui arqua un sourcil irrité à son comportement. Il était agacé de voir un bon soldat abandonner sa propre force pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait visiblement pas. Jade était un très bon élément, la voir se perdre elle-même ne lui plaisait guère. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le teint pâle de la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme passer sous son nez.

Curieux, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui la paralysait ainsi, il reçu un regard interrogateur de la part d'un jeune homme bien moins épais que lui, les cheveux bruns en bataille et le regard noisette pétillant, un sourire effleurait ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait intensément Jade. Eric comprit de suite que c'était le fameux garçon qui avait une emprise sur la jeune femme qui, elle, rêvait de se faire engloutir par la terre pour ne pas faire face à celui qui avait brisé son cœur.

Le garçon entra dans la cafétéria non sans avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Jade, ce geste eut le don d'énerver passablement Eric qui serra la mâchoire avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci était comme pétrifiée, fixant encore l'endroit où le visage du garçon était quelques secondes plus tôt. Ni une ni deux, Eric se plaça devant elle, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Elle s'attendait à voir une expression agacée sur le visage du jeune leader mais son expression énigmatique n'en était pas loin, du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Eric avait toujours su cacher ses émotions c'était surtout ça qui terrifiait les autres audacieux, on n'avait aucun moyen de deviner ce qui se tramait dans son esprit complexe d'ancien érudit.

« Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre comme ça, Jade, il joue avec toi. Tu as des amis à rejoindre, demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc. Si elle s'attendait à cette question elle n'en montra rien, elle soutenait son regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure où trônait un anneau argenté.

– Non, les amis que j'ai... que j'avais sont tous en lien avec lui... Je ne peux pas manger avec eux, répondit-elle, perturbée par cette rencontre involontaire. Elle se savait plus forte que ça et elle détestait voir à quel point il avait le contrôle de la situation. Tout ceci s'expliquait par son comportement discret, refusant de s'imposer aux autres, elle s'effaçait progressivement pour éviter toute forme de souffrance. Et elle était prête à fuir à la première confrontation. C'était sans compter sur Eric, ce dernier soupira de lassitude, cette journée était un enchaînement d'évènements tous plus improbables les uns que les autres.

– Décidément, c'est un jour pour briser mes principes, marmonna-t-il d'un ton désabusé. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des rumeurs », continua-t-il entre ses dents en lui empoignant le bras pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour.

Une fois certain qu'elle n'essaierait pas de se dérober, il lâcha son bras et fit son entrée dans la cafétéria. Un silence de plombs tomba dès qu'il franchit la porte, Jade à ses côtés faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard noisette qu'elle aimait tant malgré elle. Eric l'amena jusqu'à la table qu'il considérait comme la sienne aux côtés des membres hauts placés de la faction. Pour l'instant il n'y avait personne ce qui soulageait Jade qui ne se voyait pas engager une conversation avec une figure emblématique de la faction, surtout quand elle était déjà rongée par la nervosité. Le blond et la brune s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre avant de commencer à se servir. Les discussions autour d'eux reprirent dans un brouhaha incessant caractéristique de l'état d'esprit des audacieux. Un bruit de fond assez confortant quand on y était habitué.

Jade tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table tandis qu'elle entamait son repas. Loin d'être rassurée de sentir une pair d'yeux brûler l'arrière de son crâne, elle tentait de se concentrer sur la nourriture placée dans son assiette. Son malaise était palpable pour Eric qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête d'accorder de l'attention au crétin de Casanova qui l'avait utilisée pour agrandir son tableau de chasse. Le plus ironique c'était qu'Eric n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'exemplaire en ce qui concerne les relations sociales, surtout avec les femmes. Il avait au moins la décence de mettre en place des règles pour être certain de ne pas se retrouver avec des jeunes femmes hystériques qui s'accrocheraient à lui en vain. Il mettait bien en évidence qu'il ne souhaitait entretenir que des relations charnelles, et jamais avec la même personne, sinon il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par en vouloir toujours plus, l'emprisonnant alors dans une dépendance qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à assumer.

Le blond mangeait silencieusement quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna pour faire face au sourire narquois qui décorait les lèvres roses du jeune homme qui fixait Jade avec insistance, se délectant sûrement de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Cette simple constatation faisait bouillir le sang d'Eric dans ses veines. Les sadiques ou sociopathes étaient monnaie courante chez les audacieux au plus grand dam des leaders qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour les débusquer et les empêcher de détruire leurs rangs. Enfin, Eric n'avait pas tellement aidé la cause en mettant en place une initiation bien plus rude qu'auparavant, encourageant les débordements violents et les comportements déviants. De toute façon Max ne tarderait pas à revenir à l'ancien régime pour éviter de perdre des soldats dans une guerre intestine sans fondement. A cause de ce problème, les audacieux étaient souvent considérés comme des fous furieux par les membres des autres factions.

« Jade, je peux te parler, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Eric comme pour Jade.

– Je ne veux pas te parler Ian, je ne veux même plus te voir, alors pars s'il te plaît, tu n'as rien à faire ici quand ta chère Sandra t'attends bien sagement, rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence sans même lui adresser un regard, elle ne lui laisserait plus le malin plaisir de voir qu'elle était affectée. Elle lui montrait qu'elle abandonnait son rôle de pion dans son petit jeu malsain.

– Enfin, chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois. Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que tu meurs d'envie de revenir avec moi, et Sandra ce n'est qu'une passade, tu le sais très bien. Tu es la seule que j'aime princesse, insista Ian de sa voix mielleuse qui fit sortir Eric de ses gonds, il avait déjà un culot monstre d'interpeller Jade de cette façon, c'en était trop.

– Je te conseillerai de partir, gronda la voix grave d'Eric dont le regard lançait des éclairs. A moins que tu ne veuilles finir à l'infirmerie, menaça-t-il en serrant les poings.

– Je vois que tu t'es rapidement remise en selle, avec un leader en plus, je n'aurai pas pensé ça de toi. Tu me surprends Jade, je ne savais pas que tu tapais dans le haut du panier pour grimper dans la hiérarchie, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il te procure autant de plaisir que moi », souffla Ian à l'oreille de Jade en souriant de toutes ses dents, l'air sûr de lui.

Eric se leva brusquement du banc, attirant l'attention des personnes alentours, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui balancer un coup de coude dans le nez. Un craquement sourd et un cri résonnèrent dans la pièce sous l'impact. On pouvait dire qu'il était satisfait de son travail, pourtant il savait qu'il devrait répondre de cet acte auprès de Max. Le petit brun se redressa, une main entourant son nez meurtri qui avait un angle inattendu, du sang glissait le long de ses doigts, tâchant sa peau claire. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna en fonçant sur Eric, poing en avant. Le leader esquiva son coup et le fit tomber en balayant ses pieds, usant de sa technique pour l'humilier devant toute la faction. Le brun s'écroula de tout son poids au sol, Eric était prêt à lui asséner le coup fatal qui l'enverrait dans les méandres de l'inconscience quand une main se posa sur son bras. Interpellé, il tourna la tête pour voir Jade secouer négativement la tête, elle fronçait les sourcils, l'air réprobateur.

« Eric, non, il n'en vaut pas la peine », déclara-t-elle, son ton dur et distant à la fois.

Le silence de mort qui suivit témoignait de la surprise des audacieux au complet, ils attendaient avec impatience le prochain mouvement du jeune leader. Eric était connu pour sa violence et sa cruauté, et personne ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, encore moins se battre. Pourtant, il baissa doucement son poing, reprenant le dessus sur la colère. En tant que leader il devait montrer l'exemple d'une punition qui était équitable et jugée par un tiers objectif, ce qu'il n'était pas. Il se redressa non sans jeter un regard assassin à Ian qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la respiration hachée et les mains cajolant son pauvre nez cassé. Eric regarda autour d'eux, tout le monde avait son attention. Il pointa du doigt un des compères de Ian, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, il siffla entre ses dents :

« Toi, emmène-le à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne recroise jamais mon chemin, c'est clair, sa voix autoritaire se réverbéra contre les murs de la cafétéria. Le prochain qui ose faire des remarques sur ma vie privée en ma présence ne pourra même plus se regarder dans un miroir, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas un imbécile qui s'y risquera parmi vous », conclut-il en se rasseyant à sa place, le visage crispé par la rage.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'amuse à colporter des rumeurs, et il y en avait un bon paquet qui tournait sur lui. Il n'était pas dupe, c'était pour alimenter la peur qu'il provoquait chez les autres, pas que ça le dérangeait mais parfois ce qu'il entendait dire était invraisemblable. D'ici la fin de la journée les bruits courront qu'il était dans une supposée « relation amoureuse » avec la pauvre Jade qui gardait le silence, elle poussait d'un coin à l'autre de l'assiette la nourriture qu'elle se refusait d'avaler. La jeune femme était reconnaissante envers Eric, seulement, elle savait que sa gentillesse avait un prix, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Le leader n'avait pas la main sur le cœur et n'aidait pas sans rien obtenir en retour, ce qu'elle comprenait dans un certain sens car, après tout, il protégeait la faction, c'était donc tout naturel de montrer ses remerciements en faisant quelque chose pour lui. L'obstacle qui se dressait sur le chemin de Jade était qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez bien Eric pour définir ce dont il avait besoin ou ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

Le blond radiait d'une chaleur élevée depuis qu'il avait frappé Ian. A croire que quand on éveillait la bête en lui, elle avait besoin de se vider de toute son énergie afin de se tapir à nouveau au fond de lui. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour apaiser la tension qui s'échappait de lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, faisant tourner son anneau du bout de la langue, geste qu'elle faisait très souvent quand elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise ou qu'elle se creusait la tête. Son regard trouva l'avant-bras d'Eric, l'encre noire décorait sa peau en un labyrinthe compliqué, elle se demanda alors ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Eric était une personne à l'esprit complexe mais ça ne devait pas être pour ça qu'il l'avait fait, et elle ne le voyait pas se faire tatouer juste pour le plaisir de faire peur. Il était possible et plausible que ses piercings soient là pour le rendre plus dur et impressionnant. Impossible de savoir les raisons de son apparence sans lui demander directement.

Eric était un personnage nimbé de mystères qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître, comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu ce qui se disait à son sujet. Certains racontaient qu'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un de ses propres mains, le frappant jusque mort s'en suive, d'autres encore romançaient le récit en incorporant des détails sordides. Jade ne se laissait pas démonter, elle ne pouvait pas croire sur parole tout ce qu'elle entendait, elle l'avait déjà fait pendant assez longtemps pour se prendre de plein fouet les conséquences douloureuses. Avec Ian tout avait été comme un conte de fée qui s'était lentement transformé en cauchemar, la hantant jour et nuit. Les cernes qui trônaient sous ses yeux clairs témoignaient de son manque de sommeil évident, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre le risque de revoir son visage. Si elle devait retourner dans la simulation de ses peurs il serait la dernière, la pire, celle qui la terrifiait. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées qui tournaient en rond et ne faisaient qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie béante de son cœur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la tête vers Eric qui semblait s'être calmé, enfin presque, elle nota que son torse se soulevait lourdement sous sa respiration profonde.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt les enchevêtrements de traits qui longeaient ses avant-bras, elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, il pouvait tout aussi bien l'envoyer bouler, ils n'étaient pas amis après tout.

– Ils représentent la complexité de l'esprit humain, on passe tous par des détours incertains pour atteindre les objectifs qu'on se fixe et parfois on se perd dans le labyrinthe de nos désirs sans même s'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-il avec une étincelle dans le regard que Jade n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent.

– On croirait entendre un érudit, aucune offense, se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter en esquissant un petit sourire. Et du coup, tu en es où dans ton labyrinthe, est-ce que tu as atteint ton but, questionna-t-elle, intéressée par ses propos.

– Je l'ai été avant de venir ici, rien d'étonnant, dit-il tout en haussant les épaules, l'air égal. On peut dire que oui, je suis arrivé au bout du labyrinthe. Il me reste encore un bout de chemin mais ça ne saurait tarder, répondit-il avec un sourire mesquin au bord des lèvres. Et toi ?

– Et bien, franchement je ne saurai le dire, maintenant que tout est sans-dessus-dessous je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête. Néanmoins, j'ai la conviction que je vais réussir quoiqu'il arrive à trouver ma place. A vrai dire ce qui me motive le plus serait de devenir leader, ou en tout cas, entraîner les futurs audacieux, avoua-t-elle doucement, guettant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas.

– En d'autres termes, tu veux ma place, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne fais pas attention à ce que les autres pourraient dire sur toi, plus tu prends du grade et plus la jalousie les étrangle. Tu devras faire face à des personnes qui veulent te voir échouer, ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction et bats-toi pour ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Ses paroles surprirent la jeune femme qui arqua un sourcil, clairement interloquée par cette nouvelle facette du leader. Eric lui donnait des conseils pour prendre sa place, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Peut-être voulait-il lui aussi monter encore plus haut dans la hiérarchie en prenant la place de Max, si tel était le cas, il devra faire preuve de patience. Le leader en chef n'était destitué de ses fonctions qu'à un âge avancé et Max avait encore de longues années avant de tomber dans l'oubli. Jade ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, les motivations d'Eric et ce qu'il souhaitait ne la regardaient en rien, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait ça lui était parfaitement égal. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et prenait en compte ce qu'il lui disait. Le silence retomba entre eux et le repas prit fin. Jade se leva du banc et se retourna une seconde vers Eric qui observait la salle d'un œil attentif, il reporta son attention sur elle quand il sentit son regard.

« Tout compte fait, les rumeurs ne sont pas fondées, tu n'es pas celui que tout le monde pense. Passe une bonne journée Eric, on se reverra sûrement », souffla-t-elle en lui souriant doucement avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la salle.

Eric resta pantois à sa déclaration et la fixa jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il se surprit même à sourire. Elle était bien la première personne à lui dire une telle chose. Ses muscles se détendirent et il se laissa à penser à Jade, cette jeune femme qui avait réussit l'exploit de l'adoucir un instant. Il comptait bien la revoir, les circonstances d'une possible rencontre seraient sans doute plus propice à la connaissance de l'autre. Et ce fut ainsi que le jeune leader passa sa journée à songer à Jade, travaillant comme un acharné pour essayer d'effacer les traits fins de son visage de son esprit. Rien n'y faisait, elle le tourmenta jusque dans ses rêves cette nuit-là.


	2. Renaissance

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, Jade et Eric ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois. La jeune femme passait presque tout son temps à s'entraîner dans la salle des membres confirmés de la faction. Plus les jours passaient et moins elle songeait à son ex petit-ami. Celui-ci s'amusait pourtant à s'afficher au bras de différentes filles chaque fois qu'il croisait Jade. L'armure autour du cœur de la jeune femme était maintenant renforcée, elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur elle-même et le charme du garçon ne l'affectait plus autant.

La seule ombre au tableau était ses cauchemars. Impossible de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient manifestés du jour au lendemain, alors qu'elle se reprenait en mains. C'était toujours la même scène qui se répétait inlassablement. Jade était enfermée dans un endroit si petit que même accroupie elle avait du mal à trouver une position qui ne faisait pas souffrir ses articulations. La chaleur était infernale, la sueur perlait sur son front à grosses gouttes, Jade se sentait souvent sur le point de défaillir. C'est alors que des pas résonnaient autour de sa cage obscure. Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort et à une vitesse ahurissante, ses poils se hérissaient dès que la porte s'ouvrait et que le visage de Ian apparaissait affublé d'un sourire menaçant.

Il lui empoignait les cheveux avant de la traîner sur le sol de la pièce qui lui était inconnue. Ensuite il s'amusait à conter leurs déboires, le croustillant arrivait en dernier. Il se remémorait les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés, les détails étaient d'une précision déconcertante. Jade, tétanisée, le regardait faire les cent pas. Ian prenait ensuite son temps pour lacérer sa peau de part en part. Plus Jade essayait de s'échapper et plus Ian riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

C'était ça qui l'avait aussi poussée à faire preuve de sa force de caractère par son entraînement irréprochable. Elle avait demandé à replonger dans ses peurs à une fréquence plutôt élevée, ce qui avait étonné plus d'un leader au passage, dans le but de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était plus forte que ça. Rares étaient les audacieux qui prenaient le temps de passer régulièrement ce test éprouvant après les souffrances de l'initiation. Les hauts gradés gardaient un œil attentif sur Jade, ils lui savaient des valeurs et des principes dont ils auraient grandement besoin pour l'avenir.

Le point crucial de la direction de la faction était son future de nouveaux leaders accéderaient aux privilèges de faire partie de l'élite, une poignée seulement se montreraient dignes de ce rôle. Il n'existait aucune différenciation entre les natifs et les transferts à ce niveau, une fois confirmés, les personnes agréées à s'intégrer à cette société interne étaient toutes considérées comme égales. Preuve était faite avec Eric et bien d'autres avant lui.

Durant les récentes réunions Jade était devenue un sujet qui animait des discussions favorables à une promotion, elle se retrouvait sous une pluie de compliments et d'admiration muette. Ses efforts allaient bientôt payer sans même qu'elle en ait conscience. L'armurerie lui plaisait toujours autant, elle pouvait aisément trouver du temps libre et se consacrer à diverses activités. En plus, son métier lui permettait d'utiliser les pas de tirs à volonté, ce qui n'était pas négligeable vu qu'elle se reprenait physiquement et mentalement.

La concentration dont elle devait faire preuve pour viser le centre de la cible avait été d'une grande aide quand elle avait commencé à broyer du noir à cause des souvenirs de Ian. Il l'avait plus d'une fois rejoint dans les vestiaires qui jouxtait le stock d'armes sous prétexte qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important alors qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se faire plaisir discrètement pendant sa pause.

La reconstruction n'était pas un procédé facile, et pour sûr, il lui faudrait encore quelques semaines pour enfin passer à autre chose. Elle se sentait déjà mieux dans sa peau, elle avait arrêté de se dévaloriser en s'admonestant qu'elle était trop bien pour Ian et qu'il ratait la suite d'une histoire formidable. Elle se bénissait d'avoir hérité de la grandeur d'esprit de son père, il lui avait aussi inculqué des valeurs qu'elle tenait absolument à garder et à transmettre à sa descendance si jamais elle en avait une un jour. La vie regorgeait de nouvelles opportunités qui ne méritaient pas d'être gâchées pour des personnes insignifiantes.

Tous les jours elle faisait passer ses nerfs et se délestait de tout ce qui avait encombré son esprit ces quatre dernières années. Légère et plus sûre d'elle, elle avait même élargit son cercle d'amis à des jeunes femmes rencontrées lors de ses petites sorties hebdomadaires au salon de tatouage. Cette petite bande se retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent au bar où les ragots allaient bon train et les rires étaient de mise. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de vivre comme elle l'entendait sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. La liberté avait un goût exquis qu'elle s'était longtemps refusé. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout ça ?

Le salon de tatouage était devenu le refuge où elle trouvait le réconfort dont elle avait parfois besoin. Tori était sa confidente, elle tenait un rôle hybride entre la mère et la grande sœur, lorsqu'elle se sentait perdue, elle l'aidait à voir clair quand l'ombre de ses pensées planait au-dessus d'elle. Les conseils de la tatoueuse lui étaient plus que bénéfiques. Jade avait même proposé de faire le ménage au salon pour passer plus de temps avec Tori lorsqu'elle faisait la fermeture, elle admirait cette femme et la force qu'elle dégageait constamment, et surtout son talent indéniable pour le dessin.

Pour marquer son évolution elle s'était fait tatouer un phœnix entre les omoplates, les couleurs jaillissaient comme un éclair qui illuminait sa peau halée. Le symbole de l'oiseau de feu qui renaît de ses propres cendres l'avait libérée du poids de la séparation. Cette simple image lui avait donné le courage et l'impulsion parfaite pour rebondir et avancer. Comme quoi, un simple dessin à l'encre indélébile pouvait être une source d'inspiration inépuisable.

Jade se promenait les mains dans les poches. Elle aimait parcourir le quartier général quand son entraînement prenait fin, ça lui permettait de décompresser après tant d'exercices et d'énergie dépensée. Étrangement, la fatigue ne l'atteignait pas autant qu'avant, elle récoltait les fruits de ses efforts avec une nouvelle endurance. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, l'épisode de sa descente aux enfers des cœurs brisés, lointain.

Personne ne lui avait touché mot à ce propos, mais les regards appuyés ne la trompait pas. Les audacieux n'oubliaient jamais une preuve de faiblesse quelle qu'elle soit. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de s'affirmer et de dépasser ses limites. Effacer l'image de la fille fragile était une nécessité, elle ne supporterait pas que cette histoire lui cause du tort ou lui retombe dessus. Personne n'était censé savoir ce qui lui était véritablement arrivé, mis à part Eric et Ian.

Un petit sourire planait sur ses lèvres et son regard émeraude pétillait d'un nouvel éclat inébranlable. Cette histoire l'avait fortifiée, revigorée. Elle remerciait presque Ian de l'avoir trompée, elle se découvrait sous un jour nouveau grâce à cette relation conflictuelle et toxique. Ces derniers jours avaient été remplis de questionnement sur ce qu'elle souhaitait et ce qui lui correspondait à présent, les réponses s'étaient dévoilées d'elles-mêmes.

Après des années de bataille éprouvantes, elle s'était rendu compte que Ian n'était pas celui qu'elle avait attendu. Elle regrettait plus ou moins toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble et les problèmes qu'il lui avait mis sur le dos pour s'innocenter aux yeux de ses proches. Jade était jeune, et cette relation avait été un passage obligatoire pour la faire grandir. Elle gardait espoir, c'était ça le plus important.

Dans le couloir qu'elle traversait, résonnait le son assourdissant de l'eau déchaînée, elle adorait ce pont suspendu qui semblait prêt à tomber au moindre choc. L'excitation du danger faisait courir dans ses veines l'adrénaline, celle qui l'avait suivie toute son initiation. L'exaltation de savoir le spectre de la mort autour d'elle était indescriptible, le passage vers l'au-delà était une source de motivation pure. Les enjeux n'étaient plus les mêmes que lors de son entrée mais la sensation restait similaire, insatiable, dévorante, électrisante.

Ses pas la menèrent tout naturellement sur la passerelle en métal. Elle s'assit lourdement au sol, le froid des plaques métalliques pénétrait son épiderme. Son regard plongea dans l'eau bouillonnante et hurlante sous ses pieds. Parfois de petites vaguelettes s'échouaient contre ses chaussures de combat, ça ne la dérangeait en rien. Elle avait toujours apprécié l'eau et se prenait souvent à rêver de flotter à la surface d'un bassin.

Plus jeune, elle avait prit des cours de natation à la demande de ses parents parés à toute éventualité. Les meilleurs moments de son enfance, l'impression de peser aussi lourd qu'une feuille de papier, se laisser dériver comme une bouteille à la mer. Son côté poétique et sensible s'était développé dans cette discipline où elle excellait. Un autre talent que tous les audacieux ne prenaient pas le temps d'enrichir, un peu d'empathie n'a jamais tué personne.

D'après son père, il était primordial de savoir nager, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer et il valait mieux être préparé au maximum. Sa mère, quant à elle, s'était effacée petit à petit de son esprit, seules quelques bribes de voix et d'images subsistaient. Elle n'avait que cinq ans quand sa mère, Nancy, avait rendu son dernier souffle dans un des lits d'hôpital des Érudits. On avait dit à Jade et Tristan, son père, qu'elle avait été victime d'une malencontreuse manipulation, une explosion était alors survenue et plusieurs érudits et audacieux avaient péris dans la tragédie.

Cet événement avait beaucoup rapproché Jade et Tristan. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Même si des tensions étaient apparues entre eux lors de son adolescence, la jeune femme admirait profondément son père. Il s'était toujours battu pour ses convictions, et avait tout fait pour que sa fille ait de quoi mener sa vie de front. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

La culpabilité et la honte rongeaient aujourd'hui ce lien qui les unissait. En effet, Tristan avait prévenu maintes fois sa fille que le garçon qu'elle côtoyait n'était pas fait pour elle, qu'elle méritait bien mieux. Sourde aux mises en garde de son père, Jade était trop amourachée de Ian pour se rendre compte que celui-ci jouait avec elle depuis le début.

Ian avait réussi à l'isoler, elle avait rarement donné signe de vie à son paternel lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de son précédent prince charmant. Il avait pris une énorme place dans sa vie, de sorte qu'elle n'osait plus sortir avec ses amies ou encore discuter avec ses collègues. Sans s'en rendre compte elle était tombée dans le gouffre sans fond de l'amour destructeur. Jade n'était pas blanche comme neige pour autant, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Ils avaient partagés des torts, mais les siens étaient moindres à côté de ceux de son ex-petit-ami. Tout ça ne reflétait qu'un passé flou qu'il se gardait bien de partager. Les tromperies, les brimades, les engueulades étaient devenues quotidiennes, au point où elle avait fini par exploser un soir pas fait comme un autre. Le point de rupture était alors atteint et elle avait frappé Ian.

Un moment de calme était survenu, aussi étonnant soit-il, Ian avait été aux petits soins et à l'écoute après cette énième dispute. Bernée par son affection envers le garçon, elle s'était fait avoir par son masque d'ange alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à la quitter.

Retourner vers son père après ça avait été une véritable épreuve. La déception de son père à son égard était trop lourde à porter, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à soutenir son regard attristé. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir suivi l'avis de son père, mais c'était une expérience qui l'avait endurcie. A présent les silences rythmaient leurs conversations, une timidité s'était installée entre eux, ils avaient même du mal à se montrer de l'affection. Cependant, ils savaient tous deux que seuls le temps et des efforts pourraient leur faire retrouver leur relation d'antan. Jade rendait régulièrement visite à son père, que ce soit à son appartement ou au bar qu'il tenait, histoire d'essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Elle rejoignait parfois son père directement sur son lieu de travail, à savoir, le bar le plus fréquenté du gouffre.

Noyée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas sentie l'ombre imposante d'Eric se glisser dans son dos. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se retourna, les sourcils arqués de surprise quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette du jeune leader.

« Bonjour Eric, dit-elle avec décontraction. Depuis l'incident de la cantine il l'avait évitée comme la peste, seulement, le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Les leaders n'avaient de cesse de parler de la talentueuse audacieuse et il la retrouvait maintenant au détour d'un couloir.

– Bonjour Jade, répondit-il de sa voix grave. Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois, se risqua-t-il de demander, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle se sente mieux après leur rencontre de la dernière fois vu l'état dans lequel elle était.

– Bien mieux, merci de demander, un silence gêné suivit sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où se plaçaient les limites avec Eric à présent, elle se contentait donc de se montrer polie et respectueuse. Il le méritait bien après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et au moins, il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher par la suite, on ne savait jamais avec lui. Il paraissait que c'était ou tout noir ou tout blanc avec Eric, il ne connaissait pas le juste milieu.

– Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire, lâcha-t-il pour faire vivre la conversation. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était nerveux ça ne lui correspondait pas, mais il se sentait étrangement perturbé par la présence de Jade. Il laissa de côté ses ressentis, les émotions qui s'animaient en lui dès qu'il croisait son regard se turent. Les leaders parlent beaucoup de toi en ce moment, intima-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse, faute de savoir quoi faire de ses mains il opta pour cette position fermée.

– Pourquoi je suis le sujet de conversation ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, elle le fixait d'un air interrogatif et dubitatif. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le croire, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les leaders s'intéressent à son cas, surtout après sa récente crise de nerfs.

– Tu fais des merveilles en entraînement, tu es d'ailleurs la seule de ta promotion à t'acharner autant sur tes peurs, à les combattre coûte que coûte. Une pointe de ce qui se rapprochait de l'admiration transparaissait dans sa voix.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça intéresse les leaders, confessa-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai un peu délaissé mon job à l'armurerie mais je compte bien me remettre au travail rapidement.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'armurerie, enfin si. Les leaders se disent que tu serais une parfaite candidate pour le programme de formation, une promotion qui se présente uniquement pour les plus méritants dont tu fais partie visiblement, son ton avait changé à la fin de sa phrase, il semblait satisfait de ce dénouement. Était-ce la fierté qui se battait pour lui arracher un sourire ? Il se questionnerait plus tard, pour l'instant il devait rester maître de lui-même.

– Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait d'un bond, manquant de se cogner dans le torse d'Eric qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son aura brillait de mille feux à travers les miroirs de son âme. C'est une blague c'est ça ? Le programme pour devenir entraîneur des initiés ? L'espoir qui pointait dans sa voix pouvait soulever des montagnes à lui seul. C'était rare pour Eric de voir quelqu'un d'aussi heureux en sa présence. Il y avait une première fois à tout.

– Oui celui-ci, et peut-être même que tu pourras intégrer celui de chef de l'armurerie. Comme tu le sais, Josselin va bientôt céder sa place et tu sembles toute désignée à prendre la relève, dit-il calmement bien qu'à l'intérieur il sentait quelque chose d'indéfinissable bouillir en lui. L'enthousiasme de Jade était contagieux et il faillit laisser échapper un sourire amusé. Son expression neutre tint bon malgré un tressaillement des zygomatiques.

– Alors là, je n'en reviens pas, dit-elle dans un souffle, le cœur battant, elle était fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle pouvait accomplir le rêve de son père. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle arriverait à décrocher les étoiles si elle se mettait au travail et ne se reposait pas sur ses lauriers. Peut-être que cette nouvelle briserait la glace entre eux, qui sait ?

– Max veut te rencontrer dans son bureau demain matin à huit heures pile. Il tient à te voir en personne pour t'expliquer comment tout va se dérouler. »

Sur ces mots, Eric tourna les talons et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Jade le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Curieuse fin de conversation. Elle savait encore moins quoi penser du jeune leader, il était mystérieux, bien trop pour elle en ce moment. Et puis, qu'espérait-elle, une superbe amitié née du jour au lendemain ? C'était bon pour les personnes sociables, ce qui n'était pas dans la nature d'Eric à priori. Après, elle ne l'avait jamais vu interagir avec des proches, peut-être cachait-il des traits d'humour sous ses airs de dur à cuire. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas s'amuser à lui tourner autour pour le découvrir. Elle avait un nouvel objectif et surtout une nouvelle perspective d'avenir qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Toute sourire, elle s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir et couru presque jusqu'au bar que tenait son cher père. Derrière le comptoir, une serviette sur l'épaule, il discutait avec un ami de longue date. Une musique d'ambiance rythmée sortait des enceintes accrochées dans chaque coin de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, ce qui était normal en plein après-midi, la plupart des audacieux étaient au travail ou occupés à s'entraîner. Seuls ceux qui étaient en repos, comme Jade, se promenaient dans le quartier général et venaient s'échouer au bar.

La jeune femme appréciait l'odeur de l'alcool sans toutefois en aimer le goût. Elle s'était déjà pris des cuites carabinées oui, mais parce qu'elle avait été emportée par l'atmosphère joviale des soirées. Elle avait été moquée par ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme ses amis, mais ça ne l'atteignait pas, on pouvait très bien profiter d'une soirée en évitant de se retrouver la tête dans la cuvette toute la nuit. Chacun sa façon de s'amuser, elle ne critiquait pas ceux qui allaient jusqu'au black out.

Il y en avait des cas au bar de son père, des combats, des dangers ambulants prêts à tout pour montrer leur bravoure. Un véritable cirque ! C'était ce genre d'animations qui attiraient autant de personnes, Tristan n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre.

La jeune femme vint se placer au comptoir, les bras posés dessus comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs depuis son plus jeune âge si elle pouvait récupérer le commerce, après tout, c'était le lieu de son enfance, des soirées entières à faire la mascotte du bar. Tout le monde connaissait Jade de près ou de loin grâce à ça, son père était tellement fier d'elle à cette époque qu'il la brandissait à qui voulait la voir au plus grand dam de sa défunte mère. Que de bons souvenirs qui imprégnaient le bar.

« On dirait bien que tu as de la visite Tristan, s'exclama Tony, un de ses plus fidèles amis, comme tu as grandis, une vraie petite femme, dit-il avec un large sourire, le regard toujours aussi rieur.

– En même temps ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, mais je compte bien changer ça, répondit l'intéressée avec entrain. D'ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Jade avec curiosité, certains s'imaginaient peut-être qu'elle était enceinte de son précédent prince charmant, ce qui serait un fléau sans nom. Et d'autres encore pouvaient croire qu'elle était remontée en selle et avait enfin trouvé la perle rare. Elle était on ne pouvait plus heureuse de faire durer le suspense, jusqu'à ce que son père lui lance un regard insistant et emplit d'appréhension. Elle mit donc fin à sa torture psychologique.

« Max m'a convoquée demain matin pour intégrer le programme de formation et devenir entraîneur des initiés, s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Que c'était bon quand les efforts payaient !

– Félicitations Jade, il était temps que tu montres de quoi tu es capable, répondit Tristan, la fierté qui gonflait sa poitrine se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Il saisit un verre et le remplit de scotch avant de le lever. Trinquons à cette bonne nouvelle !

– Bien joué ma belle, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser à leur en faire baver aux p'tits gars qui se sentent audacieux, dit Tony avec amusement. A Jade, son verre à peine levé il le descendit d'une traite.

– On verra si je deviens un tyran, d'ici-là je vais avoir un emploi du temps chargé entre l'armurerie et le programme. Je vais voir avec Josselin pour alléger mon temps de travail, de toute façon il ne peut pas me dire non, je suis l'employée modèle.

– Tes chevilles commencent déjà à enfler, ne prends pas trop le pli d'Eric sinon on va se retrouver avec son clone au féminin, la blague de Tony interpella aussi bien Jade que son père, ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur.

– Je ne traîne pas assez avec lui pour devenir comme lui. Enfin, traîner est un grand mot, on s'est parlé deux fois à tout casser…

– Eric est un bon garçon, un peu rustre et aussi borné qu'une mule, ça me rappelle peut-être quelqu'un, les paroles de Tristan choquèrent profondément Jade qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours de son père, cette conversation partait sur un terrain glissant.

– D'accord… On fêtait ma promotion, non ? »

Le changement de sujet passa comme une lettre à la poste, les deux hommes abandonnèrent bien qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards appuyés qui ne plaisaient pas à la jeune femme. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, ces deux comparses s'évertuaient à la mettre mal à l'aise et à lui faire des petits coups fourrés, qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit. Jade était leur victime désignée et elle se promettait de garder un œil sur ce duo de choc, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver embarrassée devant Eric. Une fois mais pas deux. D'ailleurs, Tony avait sûrement dû avoir vent de cette histoire et l'avait fait remonter à son paternel. Les cachottiers ne lui en avaient pas touché un seul mot, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle les voyait tous les jours, mais au moins une fois par semaine. Ce qui la rassurait c'était qu'elle ne se prendrait pas trop la tête à propos de ça car elle serait beaucoup trop occupée à se surpasser dans les tâches que les leaders lui confieraient.

La soirée se déroula doucement, entre les rires et les anecdotes. Jade ne rentra pas tard chez elle, l'excitation la fit tourner dans son lit plusieurs heures avant que ses yeux ne succombent à la fatigue. Enfin la concrétisation de tout son parcours pointait à l'horizon, elle avait hâte de commencer malgré l'appréhension qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Rien ne pouvait la détruire. Plus maintenant.


	3. Chance

Le réveil, cette horrible invention. Sa sonnerie perçante se répétait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Jade ouvrit finalement les yeux, les paupières lourdes, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir quasiment pas dormi, pourtant elle s'était couchée relativement tôt, le stress devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, éteignit l'alarme du réveil puis se leva non sans s'étirer longuement. La fatigue était toujours ancrée dans ses muscles endoloris par les contorsions qu'ils avaient subies cette nuit. Une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Son studio était l'un des plus petits des audacieux, elle avait dû rapidement trouver un nouveau logement après la rupture avec Ian, celui-ci avait fait en sorte qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps chez lui, elle n'avait donc aucun pied à terre dans l'immédiat. Les démarches pour trouver un appartement libre avaient été laborieuses, il y avait de plus en plus d'audacieux et les anciens logements étaient trop détériorés pour accueillir qui que ce soit. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mis à part la douche qui était inutilisable, son petit studio ne payait pas de mine. Il était suffisant pour elle seule, un petit coin cuisine devant l'entrée, un salon qui faisait office de chambre quand elle dépliait le canapé, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin en somme, ou presque du moins. Les rangements n'étaient pas assez conséquents pour accueillir toutes ses affaires, elle en avait donc laissé une bonne partie chez son père. Il lui avait d'ailleurs proposé à plusieurs reprises de revenir habiter avec lui mais Jade pensait que c'était un échec que de revenir au domicile familial. Elle avait passé l'âge de vivre avec son père et il n'avait pas que ça à faire d'avoir sa fille dans les pattes. Il avait aussi le droit de garder son indépendance et de s'occuper un peu de lui.

Comme sa douche était hors service, Jade avait trouvé un moyen de pouvoir se laver sans tracas. Il y avait des douches au fond du couloir, certaines étaient séparées par des parois, d'autres étaient fermées à clé. Elles dataient de la bonne époque où tous les patrouilleurs vivaient de ce côté et partageaient tout ensemble. A la demande générale, tous avaient eu droit à un nouvel appartement, il y avait eu trop de problèmes avec ce dispositif. Surtout des débordements entre les deux sexes, forcément, à force de se côtoyer jour et nuit, des dérapages avaient eu lieu dans des circonstances troubles la plupart du temps. A présent, seuls les initiés conservaient des dortoirs mixtes.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était la seule à en faire usage dans l'aile où elle se trouvait et ce n'était pas plus mal, elle était certaine de ne tomber sur personne alors qu'elle arpentait le couloir en sous-vêtements. Son arrangement était viable jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dégotte un nouvel appartement du côté des audacieux « lambdas », elle vivait dans un coin qui ne lui était pas destiné. Seules quelques rares personnes logeaient encore dans les appartements alentours, mais elles étaient en instance de déménagement et trop éloignées pour qu'elle prenne conscience de leur présence. Les leaders avaient demandé à ce que les gens qui habitaient ici partent dans des nouveaux locaux respectant les normes imposées par le gouvernement des factions. Ces logements allaient sans aucun doute être détruits pour en faire de nouveaux ou alors être réhabilités pour faire de nouvelles salles quelconques.

Jade prit le temps de plier son canapé-lit, de remettre son plaid noir et blanc dessus ainsi que les oreillers qui l'ornaient. Elle était assez satisfaite de l'atmosphère cosy qu'elle avait réussit à installer dans son petit chez elle. Son père venait rarement lui rendre visite ici, il préférait qu'elle vienne le voir, faute de place. La jeune femme n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, elle n'avait aucun invité à espérer, aucun stress à avoir si rien n'était rangé. Malgré cela, elle restait ordonnée et nettoyait assez souvent son cocon, vivre dans un taudis n'était pas des plus attrayant. Elle s'était très souvent occupée du ménage dans l'appartement de Ian, elle était donc habituée à entretenir un habitat. Un des rares côtés positifs de cette relation, il lui avait appris à faire plein de choses vu qu'il était incapable de faire tout ça lui-même.

Ses habits sous le coude, elle ferma à clé la porte de son logement avant de traverser le couloir, chaussons aux pieds. Personne ne croiserait sa route à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était en chemin pour la cantine ou pour aller travailler. Tout dépendait du poste occupé. Cinq mètres plus loin, elle se retrouva devant une porte dont elle seule avait la clé, les personnes qui s'occupaient des habitations lui avaient confirmé qu'elle était la propriétaire de ces sanitaires, personne n'avait le droit de ne serait-ce que se trouver devant cette porte. Elle fermait toujours derrière elle, même lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche, on ne savait jamais qui pouvait traîner dans le coin malgré tous les dispositifs de sécurité. Elle avait surtout peur de se retrouver une fois de plus face à Ian, il l'avait fait souffrir assez longtemps pour qu'elle mérite un temps soit peu de paix. Et comme elle le connaissait, aucun doute qu'il se faisait une mission de la faire tourner en rond et de lui empoisonner l'existence. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à finir ce qu'il entreprenait. Une vraie plaie pour Jade.

L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps l'apaisa et lui fit oublier en une seconde les sombres pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentait plus détendue et plus apte à tenir une conversation cohérente avec Max. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler que quelques rares fois, ça lui avait suffit pour se rendre compte qu'il était fait pour être à la tête des audacieux, il incarnait parfaitement la figure de l'autorité. Sa droiture ne faisait aucun doute et elle était plus qu'honorée qu'il soit intéressé par son potentiel. La pression remontait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sortait de la vapeur d'eau qui enveloppait la pièce d'un voile brumeux. Jade s'habilla rapidement, un pantalon cintré simple, un tee-shirt moulant qui lui donnait une liberté de mouvements nécessaires pour ses entraînements et le travail, et une veste en jean noir ponctua sa tenue. Elle retourna dans son appartement pour troquer ses chaussons contre ses sempiternelles chaussures de combat.

Après vérification de la fermeture de son appartement et de sa salle de bains, elle partit l'esprit tranquille vers son rendez-vous avec le leader de la faction. Son souffle rapide témoignait de son état de nervosité à l'idée de se retrouver seule face à l'un de ceux qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout. Son espoir de devenir leader, bien qu'amoché, restait aussi vif qu'au début, même si elle n'atteignait pas cette place un jour, elle avait au moins la fierté de dire que les leaders la remarquaient par ses compétences. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle sortait du lot, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Pour ne pas se présenter le ventre vide, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment sa journée allait se dérouler par la suite, elle fit un petit détour par la cafétéria pour prendre un muffin et une banane ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait au niveau des rambardes où les leaders venaient faire leurs annonces, il était encore assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse manger sur place. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, Ian était hors de vue, un très bon point pour commencer cette journée. Elle attaqua tout d'abord son muffin par pure gourmandise, alors qu'elle allait prendre une nouvelle bouchée, quelqu'un s'assit face à elle.

« Salut Jade, ça fait un baille, s'exclama la voix aiguë de Candice, sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Elle était parfaitement au courant de la situation, en même temps les rumeurs allaient bon train depuis son épisode émotionnel dans le couloir. De plus, Candice avait fait partie du groupe d'amis avec Ian, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle fréquentait les mêmes personnes, Jade ne savait trop comment réagir, ça faisait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient plus parlées, à cause de son ex justement.

– Hey Candice, tu vas bien depuis le temps ? Jade esquissa un sourire timide avant de prendre un morceau de muffin.

– Oh, tu sais la routine, je reviens de déplacement, j'ai crus que je n'allais jamais revenir. Les sans-factions n'arrêtent pas de faire du grabuge en ville, ils commencent vraiment à m'énerver avec leurs conneries de pillages de nourriture chez les Fraternels, à croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire ! »

Comme à son habitude, Candice étalait ses états d'âmes sans vergogne, elle aurait pu être une parfaite Sincère, mais son cœur était chez les Audacieux. Jade se sentait plus à l'aise, l'appréhension qu'elle nomme Ian ou qu'elle lui parle de ce qui se disait sur elle avait disparue pour laisser place à la joie de retrouver sa meilleure amie comme avant. Elle aussi passait souvent ses soirées au salon de tatouage, elle connaissait Tori depuis son premier tatouage qui remontait à bien des années, elle l'avait fait en cachette de ses parents qui ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle marque sa peau avant la Cérémonie du Choix, finalement, elle l'avait fait sans leur permission et avait écopé d'une bonne punition.

« Ils vont bien finir par se calmer vu le nombre de patrouilles qui arpentent les rues, après, j'ai envie de te dire, tant mieux que ça en reste à la nourriture, le pire serait qu'ils se mettent à piller nos armes.

– Si un jour ils essayent, ils se feront tirer dessus comme des lapins, peut-être que ça les fera réfléchir et arrêter de foutre le bordel partout. Je suis crevée, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et de dormir toute la journée. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas sortir ce soir, ou faire un truc ? »

La question fit sourire Jade qui acquiesça avec enthousiasme, sortir ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout entre filles. Les garçons étaient maintenant à éviter comme la peste, ils n'apportaient que des problèmes avec leur jalousie et leur séduction à deux balles. Les ragots iraient bon train le soir même entre les commères réunies, Jade ne se comptait pas dedans car elle faisait tout pour éviter de colporter quoique ce soit, les rares fois où elle s'était essayée à cet exercice, les répercussions avaient été désastreuses pour elle qui s'était retrouvée dans une belle panade. La compagnie féminine était un réconfort et un soutien solide après une rupture, rien de telle qu'une bonne tranche de rire entre amies plutôt que des longues soirées dans la tourmente pour une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

« Avec plaisir ! On a sûrement plein de choses à se raconter, répondit Jade avec un clin d'oeil.

– Oooh, tu as un secret à dévoiler ma belle, j'en frétille d'impatience. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de continuer ce brin de causette mais je ne tiens plus, on se retrouve ce soir au salon à vingt-et-une heure, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant d'embrasser la joue de Jade et de partir non sans avoir volé la banane de son amie. »

Jade ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire silencieusement, le comportement de Candice provoquait souvent cette réaction, elle ne tenait pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne ratait aucune occasion pour aborder des sujets personnels, bien évidemment remplis de détails dont on préférerait ne rien savoir. Elles en avaient fait des bêtises ensemble, plus qu'elle ne pouvait en compter. Cette rencontre l'avait mise de bonne humeur, elle se leva et marcha gaiement vers le bureau de Max. Elle prit quelques gorgées d'eau avant de s'engouffrer dans le long couloir de l'administration, il y avait tous les bureaux qui répertoriaient les membres de la faction, leurs coordonnées ainsi que les archives des caméras de surveillance. Jade se demandait jusqu'où allaient ses bandes et surtout, la raison pour laquelle elles étaient toutes stockées sous clé. Seul le personnel en charge de la surveillance avait un accès spécial et les leaders devaient sûrement avoir un passe droit. Ce devait être avant tout pour une raison de sécurité pour éviter que les images ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains et soient utilisées contre les audacieux. A croire qu'il y avait des choses à cacher.

La jeune audacieuse se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du bureau avec deux minutes d'avance à en croire l'horloge qui trônait dans un coin du couloir. La notion de temps était primordiale chez les Audacieux, en effet, il était nécessaire de s'accorder à la seconde près lors des interventions. Un moment d'inattention ou un manque de synchronicité pouvait faire capoter toute la procédure et mettre en danger les coéquipiers. Jade frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit une réponse avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière elle. Max était assit à son bureau qui croulait sous des piles de dossiers divers. Concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait, il fit signe à Jade de prendre place devant lui sur un fauteuil, elle s'exécuta sans dire mot, elle ne voulait pas le déconcentrer de sa tâche. Il finit par lever la tête, un stylo en main, il faisait tournoyer celui-ci autour de ses doigts avec une dextérité qui prouvait que c'était un mauvais tic qui avait la vie dure.

« Bonjour Jade, je suis heureux de te rencontrer officiellement en personne, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de tes progrès et de tes efforts pour dépasser tes limites. Je te félicite de te montrer si déterminée pour t'affirmer, c'est justement ce qui a attiré l'attention des leaders, tu es un bon exemple qui mérite d'avoir une place de choix. »

Les mots du leader étaient une récompense suffisante pour Jade, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux qu'être mise sur un petit piédestal. Sa fierté enflait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle inclinait la tête en signe de remerciement, le visage orné d'un sourire reconnaissant. Elle ne voulait pas trop en faire pour ne pas entacher la bonne image que Max avait d'elle, alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était un véritable festival d'émotions.

« Bonjour Max, plaisir partagé. Je suis flattée de savoir que les leaders ont de l'intérêt pour moi et que l'opportunité d'évoluer me soit donnée. C'est inespéré pour moi !

– Les récompenses viennent aux plus méritants, et aujourd'hui tu en fais partie. Tu vas intégrer le programme de formation de superviseur des initiés, il est découpé en plusieurs parties : le sport, les capacités basiques en combat et maîtrise des armes, ainsi que des mises en situations qui consisteront à tester ta capacité à gérer un événement imprévu. J'ai déjà parlé à Josselin pour ton poste à l'armurerie, tu continues d'y travailler à temps partiel, tu as évidemment un jour de repos par semaine. Chaque leader va gérer une des parties de cette formation et te noter, d'ailleurs ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un regard sur sa montre, et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit sur Eric et d'autres personnes que Jade n'avait croisées que de loin depuis les derniers changements de leaders. Le plus jeune était celui qu'elle connaissait le plus car elle avait passé son initiation après lui et avait été évalué en grande partie par celui-ci Eric Coulter. Jade se leva pour les saluer respectueusement, chacun lui répondit d'une façon différente qui donnait une bonne idée de leur personnalité. La blonde aux quelques rides visibles lui fit un signe de tête rapide avec un froncement de sourcils, elle avait l'air intransigeante, le crâne rasé lui fit un large sourire et un signe de main ce qui détonnait fortement avec son accoutrement digne des chanteurs d'une autre époque avec leurs tenues extravagantes et leur maquillage tout aussi loufoque, et sa longue barbe grisonnante lui donnait un côté vieux sage. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harrisson et d'Eric qui lui firent un simple hochement de tête pour la saluer. Jade se sentait si petite à côté de ces illustres personnages de la faction, chacun avait droit à une reconnaissance admirative de la part de tous et ils possédaient aussi un tatouage qui prouvait leur appartenance à l'élite des audacieux. Du moins, c'était ce que nombre de rumeurs colportaient. Max tapa soudainement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention du groupe.

« Nous sommes ici réunis pour intégrer Jade Carter à notre formation de supervision des initiés. Tout d'abord, présentez-vous à notre nouvelle recrue en expliquant votre rôle en tant que leader et ce que vous allez lui apprendre ces prochaines semaines. »

Harrisson se porta volontaire le premier, il avança d'un pas avant de commencer sa présentation :

« Je m'appelle Harrisson Folet, je suis à la tête du pôle du développement de matériel tactique en partenariat avec les scientifiques érudits ainsi que la gestion de tout le matériel présent au quartier général des audacieux. Je t'apprendrai l'organisation logistique des activités et autres éventualités auxquelles tu pourrais être confrontée. Bien que je ne doute pas que Josselin t'ait déjà montré comment ça se passait avec les stocks d'armes et de munitions. »

Abigael fut la suivante, sans grande conviction, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, elle transpirait la sévérité. Jade ne se confortait pas sur cette première impression, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les apparences n'étaient qu'une façade éphémère. Peut-être que sous cette cuirasse impénétrable, Abigaël était une véritable maman poule.

« Je m'appelle Abigael Hasstri, je gère tout ce qui touche à l'armement, de la gestion des stocks à l'entraînement au tir. Tu m'as déjà croisée plusieurs fois avec Josselin qui est mon bras droit. Je m'occupe aussi de la gestion de la nourriture avec l'aide des fraternels. »

Jade restait statique, dans l'incapacité de trouver ses mots, intimidée par toute l'attention tournée vers elle. Mal à l'aise, elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement tandis que son regard flottait entre les différents leaders. Elle replaçait les noms sur les visages pour éviter de s'emmêler les pinceaux à l'avenir. La dernière chose à faire était bien de s'humilier en confondant les prénoms des leaders, ça donnerait une mauvaise image d'elle-même. Le dernier leader inconnu s'avança d'un pas avec une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage, le regard dur, il semblait prêt à partir dès la première occasion, indifférent à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

« Je m'appelle Stanley Mondor. La sécurité globale de la ville dépend de mon service, les patrouilles sont sous mon contrôle. Mon équipe surveille et maintient les sans-factions et s'assure que leurs actions n'impactent pas trop les membres des autres factions. Nous effectuerons quelques déploiements extérieurs avec une des patrouilles et d'autres ateliers en ville suivant les évènements. »

Et enfin, le dernier à devoir se présenter et pas des moindres, le fameux Eric. Son regard trouva presque instantanément celui de Jade, impossible de s'en défaire tant son intensité était prenante. Une sorte de courant passait entre eux quand un raclement de gorge résonna dans la pièce. Eric arborait une mine neutre, comme pour se prouver que Jade était une jeune femme banale à ses yeux. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu grisonnant à couper le souffle, des reflets dorés et verts rendaient son regard plus impressionnant encore. Après une gifle intérieure, la jeune femme se sentait plus apte à soutenir son regard, elle devait rester concentrée et ne pas perdre pieds au premier regard. Si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu de self-control, elle serait incapable de se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en la présence d'Eric. En tout cas cet étrange échange n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil attentif des autres leaders.

« Je suis Eric Coulter, entraîneur des initiés, je m'occupe aussi de la surveillance avec l'aide du centre nerveux qui gère toutes les bandes vidéos du quartier général. Le combat est aussi une de mes spécialités, c'est pour cette raison que je serai ton coach sportif tout le long de ta formation. »

Max prit place devant les leaders, un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, il semblait satisfait.

« Comme tu le sais, Jade, je suis Max et je m'occupe de tout le côté judiciaire, administratif et de la diplomatie. On ira faire quelques visites au sein des autres factions, parfois tu devras te rendre à l'extérieur du quartier général pour diverses raisons liées aux initiés. Je te donnerai ton emploi du temps à la fin de la semaine, il sera effectif pour la suivante. Josselin t'attend après manger à l'armurerie. Tu es libre pour l'instant, à moins que tu n'aies des questions ?

– Non je n'ai aucune question, tout est très clair, merci.

– Nous allons pouvoir commencer notre réunion dans ce cas, à bientôt Jade, ces derniers mots signalaient que sa présence n'était plus requise.

– Au revoir, bonne journée », répondit la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dehors elle soupira profondément, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir dit de telles banalités avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais bon, il valait mieux être polie et souriante pour montrer sa motivation et son enthousiasme pour cette perspective d'avenir.

Jade se dirigea naturellement vers le gouffre, le centre de vie des audacieux. Le salon de tatouage était sa destination de choix, Tori devait sûrement être au travail à cette heure-ci, enfin, elle devait ranger ou nettoyer. Pratiquement personne ne venait se faire tatouer le matin, les fortes affluences étaient en fin d'après-midi et début de soirée. A peine la porte franchie, Patt vint à sa rencontre tout sourire. La quarantaine, il avait déjà une vie de famille bien remplie, tatoueur de métier, il était une véritable œuvre d'art. Quelques piercings décoraient son visage anguleux, les joues creusées par la fatigue et l'alcool, il paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Quelques cicatrices marquaient sa peau au niveau du cou mais elles disparaissaient rapidement sous l'encre de ses dessins. Il était le designer par excellence il comprenait de suite l'idée de ses clients et couchait sur papier le moindre de leur désir. Son geste sûr en rassurait plus d'un, il était connu pour ne jamais avoir raté de tatouage c'était pour cette raison que nombre de clients demandait Patt.

« Ah, Jade ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir de si bon matin. Comment tu vas ?

– Je vais bien, merci, et toi Patt ? T'es pas trop fatigué de la veille avec cette fameuse soirée inoubliable, demanda Jade.

– Je pète la forme parce que ça n'a pas pu trop s'éterniser avec les enfants. Tu sais, les habitudes changent avec eux. Ma pauvre Sophie était triste de casser l'ambiance, mais bon, on n'allait pas laisser les petits sans surveillance et à proximité des poivrots qui nous servent d'amis, ajouta-t-il non sans rire.

– Tu m'étonnes, mais un de ces quatre je pourrai venir les garder pour que vous puissiez en profiter, proposa Jade.

– T'es trop gentille Jade, on verra ça en temps et en heure, veux-tu. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici.

– Je viens tuer le temps, je me suis levée tôt pour aller voir les leaders ce matin, et je suis libre comme l'air jusqu'à l'heure du repas, expliqua la jeune femme.

– Les leaders ? Tu as fait quelque chose de dangereux ou d'inapproprié, demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Inconcevable pour lui d'imaginer Jade dans de beaux draps, elle respectait toujours les règles.

– Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant, je vais suivre la formation pour devenir entraîneur des initiés. Je commence officiellement la semaine prochaine, répondit Jade avec un énorme sourire.

– Je suis très heureux pour toi ma belle, comme Tori n'est pas au courant, je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que tu es venue non ? Tu devras attendre ce soir malheureusement, elle est en congé exceptionnel aujourd'hui.

– Oh, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, dit Jade avec une moue déçue, elle qui espérait tellement partager cette nouvelle avec sa grande sœur de cœur. Ne lui dit surtout pas avant que je la vois s'il te plaît, je tiens à ce que ce soit moi qui lui dise.

– Pas de problème, je serai muet comme une tombe, s'exclama-t-il en effectuant un signe de croix sur son coeur pour sceller sa parole. Comme je n'ai aucun client, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un tatouage ou un piercing en plus ? Je te l'offre pour fêter ta promotion du statut d'audacieux lambda à bourreau des initiés, ses dents blanches étincelaient sous le spot lumineux qui pendait au-dessus de lui.

– Ah Patt, tu sais toujours me prendre par les sentiments, une telle offre ne peut être refusée. Je vais me laisser tenter par un nouveau tatouage, je l'ai en tête depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs, céda la jeune femme. »

S'en suivit une série d'échanges concernant les détails du dessin patron. Après de nombreux éclats de rire, vinrent les râles de souffrance. Jade adorait se faire tatouer malgré la sensation désagréable des aiguilles sous sa peau. A travers la douleur elle trouvait une plénitude inattendue. Une fois le dessin ancré en elle, une satisfaction immense la submergeait. Elle se redécouvrait sous un autre jour à chaque modification apportée, mais chacune d'entre elle était significative. Ses pulsions ne contrôlaient en rien sa vie, au contraire, Jade aimait se sentir maître de son destin et ne pas dépendre de quoi que ce soit. En plus de ça, les évènements récents l'avaient poussée à se rendre davantage au salon et à côtoyer de nouvelles personnes loin d'Ian et de tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. L'encre était un remède aux maux au même titre que l'alcool pour certains, une échappatoire à saisir tant qu'on en avait l'occasion, une façon de se sentir exister et unique dans la foule. Jade appréciait grandement la compagnie de Patt, jovial et curieux, il pouvait se faire confesser le diable en personne sur sa table de torture moderne. L'homme pouvait être son père et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune différence entre eux, ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien des heures durant. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux tandis que le tatouage avançait petit à petit. Toute cette histoire aura duré jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Un timing parfait en somme. Jade remercia mille fois Patt pour son cadeau et promit qu'elle lui rendrait l'appareil bientôt.

Le bandage qui entourait son bras était dissimulé sous sa veste noire, personne n'en saurait rien avant cicatrisation. Ce tatouage était une sorte de message indirectement adressé à Ian. Un symbole qui lui était très cher et qu'il avait tenté de lui voler de façon mesquine. Ce dessin était une représentation abstraite du passé, du présent et du futur de Jade. Une mandala complexe et minutieuse rempli de détails. La forme de la spirale était composée de roses épineuses qui s'entremêlaient autour d'un arbre de vie – symbole propre aux fraternels – mais il était avalé par les flammes des audacieux. D'autres signes étaient dissimulés au milieu des lignes intriquées, il fallait y regarder de plus près pour être capable de les apercevoir. Les amies de Jade ne la connaissaient pas encore assez pour déchiffrer son tatouage, Ian demeurait le seul à pouvoir le comprendre.

La jeune femme alla à la cafétéria, elle se retrouva soudainement comme seule au monde avec son plateau dans les mains. On aurait dit une enfant apeurée au milieu de la pièce. Son regard croisa involontairement celui d'Ian, son pire cauchemar en chair et en os. « Quand on parle du loup on en voit toujours la queue », disait le dicton, on ne pouvait pas si bien dire. Loin de se démonter, Jade bomba le torse et s'installa à une table à l'autre bout de l'entrée. Elle se servit copieusement, cette matinée lui avait quand même creusé l'estomac. Le stress de la rencontre avec les leaders y était pour quelque chose, en effet, c'était très spécial de devenir un membre de prestige aux yeux des dirigeants de la faction. Candice ne devait pas être encore levée, sinon elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour la saluer. Tant pis, elle la retrouverait au salon après le travail comme convenu. Une fois le contenu de son assiette avalé, Jade se leva et rangea son plateau avant de sortir de là. Le temps du repas et jusqu'à son départ de la cafétéria, Jade sentit un regard brûler l'arrière de son crâne, ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Ian. Jade préféra balayer le garçon de son esprit, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur elle et elle ne lui devait rien du tout. Heureusement qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui, sinon elle finirait par déprimer à se remémorer les bons moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Il était tout de même difficile d'oublier cette relation, les souvenirs ressurgissaient de temps à autres et avec eux l'ombre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ian.

Les couloirs que Jade emprunta étaient quasiment déserts, il devait y avoir une « rencontre » quelque part. Les combats sur lesquels on pouvait parier ameutaient beaucoup de monde, Jade n'y était encore jamais allée. L'entrée coûtait quelques crédits qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre, de plus, connaître l'issue du combat avant qu'il n'ait débuté n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il fallait un regard aiguisé et des connaissances approfondies en combat rapproché. Étrangement, l'image d'Eric lui apparue. Il était le combattant et le parieur parfait, alliant force et réflexion, naturel pour un ancien érudit devenu audacieux. Le son de la porte de l'armurerie sortit Jade de ses pensées, Josselin venait l'accueillir avec un air satisfait, il émanait de lui une aura fière. Revoir son mentor lui faisait très plaisir. Il était plaisant de travailler aux côtés de Josselin, son humour décalé animait les longues journées et son organisation indéfectible lui permettait d'être plus laxiste. Les cheveux grisonnants, une calvitie naissante ornait le haut de son crâne mais il n'en avait cure. Sa barbe de quelques jours témoignait de son célibat endurci. Il était rare chez les audacieux de voir des personnes vraiment âgées, la question était de savoir où finissaient toutes ces personnes incapables de se battre ou de défendre ce qui restait de Chicago. Durant sa formation elle aurait tout le loisir de poser la question aux leaders. La bonne humeur de Josselin était contagieuse, Jade ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, il avait le pouvoir de faire s'envoler la moindre once de négativité et c'était bien ce dont Jade avait besoin.

« Voilà ma championne, l'employée modèle qui va m'abandonner pour de plus belles contrées, déclama-t-il d'un ton théâtral avec la main sur le cœur et une moue faussement triste.

– Enfin Josselin, tu sais bien que je ne te laisse pas complètement seul, je reste à temps partiel. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, en plus j'adore ce job !

– En tout cas je te félicite pour ta formation avec les leaders, tu le mérites amplement. Tu as les épaules pour devenir une très bonne entraîneuse des initiés, tu pourras jouer à la gentille et Eric pourra rester le grand méchant loup, ses mots furent ponctués d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Décidément, Eric revenait souvent aujourd'hui que ce soit dans ses pensées ou dans les conversations du jour.

– Déjà avant ça on va voir comment se déroule la formation et si je vais y survivre. Je sens que j'aurai un emploi du temps chargé, mais ça vaut le coup, raisonna Jade.

– Ne te mets pas la pression ma grande, tu vas cartonner, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, dit-il en riant.

– Merci beaucoup Josselin, dit-elle avec émotion, il était toujours prêt à la soutenir quoiqu'elle fasse, une qualité inestimable à ses yeux. Bon, on ne va pas discuter toute la journée sinon j'en connais qui vont pleurer s'ils n'ont pas de quoi tirer, se moqua Jade.

– Tu as bien raison, en plus on a du pain sur la planche », déclara-t-il tout en tournant les talons vers le stock d'armes et de munitions.

Il fallait assembler les armes, s'assurer de leur sécurité, faire un essaie de tir pour évaluer si le réglage était optimal ou non. En somme, une longue après-midi s'annonçait pour nos deux compères qui trouvaient souvent le moyen de rire malgré l'énormité de leur activité. Sans un minimum de passion c'était quasiment impossible de tenir en armurerie.

Jade et Josselin, alias J et J, travaillaient ensemble avec une facilité déconcertante, ça ne faisait que deux ans que Jade avait intégré l'armurerie, mais on avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Après vérification de deux bacs à armes, vint le tour des munitions, c'était plus simple de lire le calibre et de les trier que de manipuler les armes. Mine de rien, la journée touchait déjà à sa fin. Demain n'aurait rien à voir, en effet, les armes calibrées et vérifiées étaient destinées aux patrouilles en service ce soir, Candice était de repos encore quelques jours, elle ne touchera donc pas une arme de sitôt. Une fois la mission terminée et les patrouilles rentrées, chacun ramenait son arme et ses munitions à l'armurerie, c'était une règle stricte.

Tout était consignés dans l'ordinateur portable de Josselin, les numéros de séries étaient tous répertoriés et entrés matin et soir. Un biper scannait le numéro et faisait directement un tableau récapitulatif et l'ordinateur comparait les différentes bases de données pour détecter une quelconque incohérence. Mêmes les leaders n'y échappaient pas, ils venaient tous les matins prendre leurs armes pour les ramener tous les soirs, leurs numéros de série comportaient une anomalie pour qu'on puisse les reconnaître facilement. Impossible de tromper le logiciel.

« On a bien travaillé aujourd'hui, ce sera plus calme demain, on s'occupera de la paperasse qui s'accumule sur mon bureau. Au moins tu pourras voir ce que tu feras une fois cheffe d'armurerie, lança-t-il avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

– J'ai hâte de savoir combien d'heures je vais perdre à remplir des papiers que personne ne lit, répondit-elle sur un ton rieur.

– Tellement que tu ne les compteras plus. File maintenant, on s'est assez vu pour aujourd'hui », s'exclama-t-il d'un ton impérial.

Jade lui fit signe de la main avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de l'armurerie non sans rire. Josselin était un très bon patron, une heureuse rencontre qui se solderait par la reprise de l'armurerie. Aucun doute que Jade correspondait parfaitement aux critères recherchés, de toute façon il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre candidat au poste. Les patrouilleurs connaissaient plus de succès, mais l'armurerie était au-dessus des sentinelles qui passaient leur temps à faire des rondes autour de la cité. C'était un métier d'une solitude extrême et d'un ennui profond, loin du rêve qu'aimerait atteindre les jeunes qui réussissaient l'initiation. Beaucoup espérait arriver au sommet, ils tombaient souvent de haut lorsqu'ils prenaient conscience que seulement une poignée serait gardée sur l'effectif total. Et dire que ça deviendra le quotidien de Jade lors de l'initiation, l'épreuve que lui faisait vivre Ian lui permettait au moins de se renforcer psychologiquement. La faiblesse n'avait pas sa place ici, la force et la parcimonie devaient prendre le dessus.

Sur ces pensées, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour manger un morceau avant d'aller au salon de tatouage. Décidément, l'ombre de son ex était omniprésente, celui-ci était installé au fond de la pièce avec une énième conquête – qu'on ne comptait plus depuis la séparation du couple –. Jade avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, d'effacer son regard perçant de son esprit, de le réduire à néant comme il l'avait fait avec son cœur. A cause de lui elle ne se sentait plus capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, elle se méfiait de tout le monde et plus particulièrement de la gente masculine. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'amusait pas à côtoyer les hommes qui l'entouraient constamment et qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Tori, Candice ou encore Emma et Lucie qui étaient de proches amies du salon de tatouage.

La fin de la journée marquait la période d'affluence au salon, il était noir de monde. Malheureusement, Jade devra attendre demain pour faire par de ses bonnes nouvelles à Tori. Cette dernière était concentrée sur un dessin complexe qui lui était soumis par un client à priori très pointilleux. A chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait sa création, le client lui demandait de modifier encore les détails ou carrément de les effacer. Patt était en train de tatouer dans un des box au fond du salon, les rares chaises disposées ça et là étaient toutes prises. Impossible de rentrer pour discuter avec son amie. Déçue, Jade rebroussa chemin tout en grignotant la pomme qui lui restait du dîner. Le seul autre lieu où elle pouvait traîner sans problème était le bar de son père. Elle fit un petit tour du gouffre, lorgnant sur les vitrines des magasins à la recherche d'une nouvelle pièce originale pour embellir sa garde-robe un peu banale et terne. Elle n'avait pas encore eut sa paye, mais elle préférait largement économiser pour un nouveau logement plus sûr et plus proche des autres.

Alors qu'elle regardait des bijoux avec attention, Candice vint lui sauter sur le dos ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Jade qui poussa un petit cri avant de tomber au sol avec son amie. Elle se tourna vers elle avec de gros yeux quand elle l'entendit éclater de rire, elle n'était pas croyable, encore ce matin elle était dans les vapes et maintenant elle pétait la forme.

« Comment va ma chère Jade ? Elle a passé une bonne journée, questionna-t-elle aussitôt les yeux pétillants de curiosité, alors qu'elles se relevaient toutes deux.

– Elle va bien, merci, je suppose que toi aussi vu comme tu es survoltée. J'étais avec les leaders ce matin pour faire les présentations, j'aurai mon emploi du temps lundi, en attendant je travaille toujours à l'armurerie, répondit Jade avec enthousiasme.

– Tu déchires ma belle ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi, ça mérite de se fêter ! Viens on va chercher les filles et on va squatter au bar de ton père, dit-elle le bras autour des épaules de Jade, elle la traînait déjà vers le coiffeur pour récupérer Emma qui travaillait là-bas.

– Et toi la journée s'est bien passée ? Ou tu as fait ta loque et c'est pour ça que tu veux danser toute la nuit ? Lança Jade avec humour.

– Tu me connais comme si tu m'avais faite, c'est nul. Oui j'ai dormis quasiment toute la journée, je me suis réveillée pour le goûter, j'avais trop faim. »

Jade sourit à son amie, elle la connaissait si bien malgré leur séparation de plusieurs mois à cause de Ian. Il avait faillit à sa tâche de détruire complètement sa vie, la preuve, tout commençait pour Jade, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le salon de coiffure et furent accueillies par leur amie Emma. Celle-ci finissait justement de ranger et de nettoyer son espace de travail, elle leva la tête quand elle entendit la cloche de la porte d'entrée s'activer. Un large sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut ses amies, elle était heureuse de les voir, elles tombaient à pic, réglées comme une horloge.

« Salut les filles, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, s'exclama-t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle salua ensuite sa patronne avant de rejoindre ses comparses. Quelle journée, il y en avait du monde qui voulait changer de tête, entre les colorations et les décolorations je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

– Dis-toi que tu es un des éléments les plus importants de la faction, c'est toi qui nous rend irrésistible et à la pointe de la mode avec tes doigts de fée, répondit Candice, fière d'elle. Tu devrais même demander une augmentation pour rester debout si longtemps.

– Arrête donc de te foutre de moi Candice, sinon je t'assure que la prochaine fois que tu viendras faire un brushing je te couperai quelques mèches par-ci par-là, tu seras magnifique. »

Toutes deux continuèrent à se chamailler comme de véritables enfants, mais c'était ce qu'appréciait Jade chez ses amies, leur naturel drôle sans prise de tête. Elles se lançaient tout le temps des petites piques, à croire que c'était un concours de la plus belle répartie. C'était tout à leur honneur, Jade n'était pas assez incisive pour s'y mêler, elle tenait le rôle d'arbitre avec Lucie. En parlant d'elle, elle devait sûrement se trouver à l'infirmerie à ranger les innombrables dossiers des blessés et des malades de la faction. Il devait y en avoir un paquet tous les jours, de la simple égratignure infectée à une fracture ouverte, elle devait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Jade admirait Lucie, elle était d'une sérénité exemplaire même si c'était la panique tout autour d'elle, la tête sur les épaules elle ne perdait jamais le Nord. C'était elle qui liait le mieux le groupe d'amies, elle était toujours prête à donner un coup de main ou à donner conseil à qui le souhaitait. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était une Altruiste dans l'âme, c'était surtout un reste de son ancienne faction, elle était la seule à venir d'une autre faction ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa légitimité ici. Au contraire, elle avait prouvé maintes fois qu'elle méritait sa place ici au même titre que les autres audacieux. Et vu qu'elle soignait tout le monde, valait mieux ne pas trop l'énerver ou se la mettre à dos, elle pouvait se montrer impitoyable s'il le fallait.

L'aile de l'infirmerie était à l'autre bout du quartier général. Les filles discutaient et rigolaient tandis qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans les tréfonds de l'énorme bâtiment. L'infirmerie qui faisait office d'hôpital était très bien équipée grâce aux érudits qui développaient des bijoux de technologie pour les audacieux. La faction des protecteurs avait besoin de matériel médical efficace, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre les érudits à chaque blessure, il fallait agir rapidement pour ne pas diminuer la sécurité de la ville, surtout maintenant qu'il y avait énormément de sans-factions. Les partenariats entre factions étaient donc essentiels à la survie de la cité toute entière. La diplomatie devait être au cœur des décisions prises par le gouvernement général pour éviter toute prise de pouvoir abusif ou débordement.

Lucie était penchée sur un lit où était allongé un jeune homme qui semblait assez mal en point, et pour cause, un bandage tâché de sang entourait son crâne et un plâtre soutenait son poignet gauche à priori cassé. La jeune infirmière remplissait le formulaire de son patient quand ses fidèles amies débarquèrent dans la pièce principale où quasiment tous les lits se trouvaient. Son sourire s'accentua quand elle vit le trio entrer, elle ne pouvait que dire amen à une soirée entre filles. Sa journée chargée lui pesait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, oublier son métier le temps d'une soirée. Lucie salua son patient et lui préconisa de bien se reposer avant de tourner le talon et de s'éclipser dans les vestiaires du personnel. Une fois changée elle ressortie et couru presque vers ses amies qui se faisaient discrètes pour ne pas déranger les malades, toutes étaient passées par-là, elles savaient ce que c'était de rester allonger toute la journée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous tombez bien, j'ai eu une journée épouvantable, dit-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie avec ses amies.

– C'est pour fêter la promotion de Jade, cette petite cachottière nous avait caché ses grands projets, intervint Emma.

– Et elle consiste en quoi cette promotion, c'est à l'armurerie, questionna Lucie, interloquée par les propos d'Emma.

– Non, j'ai intégré la formation pour devenir coach des initiés, du coup je vais souvent côtoyer les leaders, répondit Jade non sans fierté.

– Chapeau ma belle, tu as toutes mes félicitations et mes encouragements, lui confia Lucie de sa douce voix maternelle.

– Merci beaucoup Lucie, répondit Jade avant de reprendre : On va au bar de mon père pour fêter ça.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé mettre de l'ambiance, on a dû lui manquer, dit Emma avec enthousiasme.

– Oh ça oui, il a surtout ses amis qui viennent, mais quand il y a des soirées d'organisées ça n'a plus rien à voir.

– Tu m'étonnes, en plus il y a de quoi partir en chasse », déclara Candice avec un geste de la main qui s'apparentait à celui d'un félin.

Les filles partirent dans un fou rire tandis qu'elles traversaient de nouveau les couloirs qu'elles avaient arpenté pour venir chercher Lucie. Les spots lumineux tamisés donnaient une ambiance apaisante et intimiste au bar, les projecteurs colorés étaient sortis le soir pour attirer l'attention des audacieux en quête d'amusement. Tristan était derrière le bar un carton dans les mains, il réapprovisionnait son frigo qui s'était fait dévalisé la veille au soir. Jade ne fit pas attention aux autres personnes présentes dans le bar, tapies dans l'obscurité il était difficile de les discerner. Bien des loups solitaires venaient s'aventurer ici pour boire un verre en tout anonymat. Jade était persuadée que son père avait fait exprès de mettre certains coins dans l'ombre pour plaire à une certaine clientèle.

« Salut papa, salua Jade en passant derrière le bar pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Salut Jade, alors cet entretien avec les leaders, ça s'est bien passé, s'enquit-il de demander, la curiosité évidente dans ses yeux.

– Oui tout s'est bien passé, je commence véritablement le programme la semaine prochaine. Max me donnera l'emploi du temps d'ici ce week-end, expliqua Jade avec un grand sourire.

– Je suis fier de toi ma puce, tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers sinon tu risques d'avoir des surprises, la prévint-il avant de reporter son attention sur les jeunes femmes qui accompagnaient Jade. Je suppose que vous venez fêter ça ensemble, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ici, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il d'un ton paternel, il appréciait beaucoup les nouvelles amies de sa fille, elles avaient une influence bénéfique sur elle et elles lui redonnaient surtout le sourire et la joie de vivre qu'il lui connaissait. Je vous sers quoi », demanda-t-il.

Jade prenait en compte ce qui lui disait son père, il la connaissait bien après tout ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle se sentait en confiance, Jade avait tendance à se laisser aller quitte à gâcher ses chances de réussites. Elle devait donc faire attention à ne pas trop lâcher du leste. Elle remercia son père d'un regard, il restait fidèle à lui-même ce qui était rassurant pour la suite de leur relation père-fille. Les filles saluèrent en chœur le gérant du bar, elles appréciaient Tristan et le considéraient comme un grand frère ou en tout cas la voix de la sagesse, il donnait de bons conseils en toutes circonstances c'était ce qui faisait aussi la réputation de son bar. De plus, il gardait toujours un œil bienveillant sur le groupe, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

« Je prendrai un mojito pour commencer doucement, répondit Candice, étonnant de sa part, elle qui aimait l'alcool qui retournait la tête.

– Je vais prendre un Gin Tonic, ajouta Jade avec un petit clin d'œil, son père faisait les meilleurs, il savait parfaitement doser le mélange.

– Je vais prendre un double rhum j'en ai bien besoin, dit Lucie avec un profond soupir, mon lit ne va pas vouloir me laisser partir demain matin, si seulement les audacieux n'étaient pas aussi casse-cou ! Je pourrai véritablement me reposer, se lamenta-t-elle.

– Tu sais bien que tout le monde ne rêve que de toi pour les soins et la convalescence, tu es la plus jolie du service en même temps, et la plus jeune surtout, intervint Emma hilare de l'état de sa pauvre amie.

– Tais-toi et commande, tu me démoralises alors qu'on est là pour Jade !

– C'est vrai, nous devons trinquer à notre guerrière. Hmm je suis tentée par le Sex on the beach.

– Comme c'est étonnant, un petit message subliminal peut-être ? »

Les filles rirent de bon cœur avant de partir dans des débats inutiles. Après quelques verres les langues se déliaient pour le plus grand bonheur des témoins présents dans un coin de la pièce. Jade était la moins atteinte mais elle était bavarde, trop bavarde même, lorsqu'elle buvait.

« Trinquons maintenant à ce connard de Ian, il aura eut au moins l'utilité de me rendre plus forte et plus sûre de moi, bafouilla-t-elle avant de continuer sur sa lancée. En tout cas si je revois son petit sourire je lui arrache les bijoux de famille et lui fait manger. »

Les amies de Jade la soutenaient avec des applaudissements et des exclamations, un petit spectacle que Tristan regardait d'un air amusé. Il était heureux de voir sa fille remonter la pente, et surtout vivre comme les jeunes de son âge. Elle avait la vie devant elle pour décider avec qui la partager ou quoi en faire. C'était bien pour ça qu'il lui conseillait de penser à elle avant de penser aux autres.

Dans son coin sombre, Eric observait Jade avec attention, habitué du bar il avait plus d'une fois discuté avec Tristan. Il appréciait beaucoup le barman qui l'avait vu dans biens des états. Bagarreur, l'alcool nerveux n'aidant pas, il avait plus d'une fois fini par se battre sous ses yeux. Tristan n'en pensait pas moins du jeune leader, il voyait en lui plus que l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même. Eric était une personne difficile à cerner par ses changements d'humeur mais aussi par la distance qu'il instaurait autour de lui.

Le jeune leader se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'appuyer la candidature de Jade, elle en avait bavé pour arriver là, comme tout le monde, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial. C'était justement ça qui le poussait à la surveiller de près, elle avait un potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à voir le jour et il se faisait une mission de lui faire exploiter toutes ses capacités. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Jade partir dans une séance karaoké avec de ses amies, cette réaction n'échappa pas à Tristan qui gardait un œil sur Eric.


	4. Surveillance

Eric avait pris l'habitude de se lever avant même que les rayons du soleil ne percent l'obscurité. Le jeune leader ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réveiller à quatre heures et demie. L'initiation avait imprimé un rythme un peu particulier en lui, impossible de s'endormir avant les autres, alors se réveiller après eux était tout bonnement inconcevable. La compétition entre les initiés ne cessaient d'augmenter d'année en année, des comportements dangereux ressortaient de plus en plus souvent ce qui préoccupait les leaders. La règle qu'avait instaurée Eric n'avait fait que renforcer cette féroce envie de détruire ses adversaires pour être le meilleur. La culpabilité ne l'étranglait pas, loin de là, il vivait tranquillement sa vie, bien qu'il avait conscience que les changements qu'il avait apportés ne correspondaient pas à la volonté des audacieux. Il n'avait déjà pas fait l'unanimité lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé leader par défaut. Il était arrivé deuxième de son initiation derrière Quatre qui avait refusé le rôle de leader, préférant la surveillance. Eric avait accepté d'emblée ce poste qui le faisait rêver depuis toujours.

Depuis son entrée dans l'administration il était craint de tous. Les audacieux s'imaginaient qu'il n'était qu'un monstre prêt à propager sa rage dans les rangs de soldats. Cette image lui collait à la peau, c'était sûrement dû à ses participations aux combats clandestins parfois organisés dans les bas fonds du quartier général. Il n'était pas connu pour être tendre, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le combat le plus longtemps possible. Il jaugeait le moindre mouvement de son adversaire, le menait en bateau, le poussait à dépasser ses capacités et à se vider de toute son énergie pour pouvoir lui asséner le coup de grâce. Quelques audacieux avaient su se jouer d'Eric, mais aussitôt battu, il prenait sa revanche. La défaite était exclue de son vocabulaire, elle n'existait que pour les autres. Son éducation d'érudit se faisait ressentir dès lors qu'il y avait une certaine compétition.

Difficile à croire que ses peurs l'avaient fait descendre de sa première place dans le classement des initiés. La simulation avait eu raison de ses nerfs à vifs, plus d'une fois il était venu dans la salle d'attente la boule au ventre à l'idée d'affronter ses pires démons. Son temps s'était amélioré sur la fin des simulations mais pas assez pour battre le record de Quatre. Frustré de s'être fait dépasser au dernier moment, Eric avait montré son mécontentement en allant voir l'intéressé pour découvrir son secret. Personne dans l'histoire des audacieux n'avait pu effectuer un tel temps. Tout le monde lui donnait l'excuse des quatre peurs sur un plateau d'argent, mais Eric flairait que quelque chose d'autre se tramait autour de Quatre. Et le décès prématuré d'Amar, leur entraîneur, n'avait rien arrangé à leur relation conflictuelle.

Eric pensait tous les jours à Amar, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir son véritable potentiel et qui l'avait épaulé jusqu'à la fin. Il était persuadé que Tobias, alias Quatre, était impliqué là-dedans. Quelques jours avant la disparition d'Amar il avait surpris une dispute entre eux, il n'en avait rien pensé au premier abord, mais après quelques temps de réflexion, le tableau se dessinait clairement sous ses yeux. Amar avait découvert un des secrets de Tobias, celui-ci avait dû essayer de le faire chanter pour qu'il ne divulgue rien et un accident était survenu aux alentours du gouffre. Cet endroit était parfait pour dissimuler un meurtre, une chute accidentelle et tout était réglé. Même si des enquêtes étaient ouvertes systématiquement, rien n'y faisait, les coupables écopaient rarement d'une sanction, du moins s'ils étaient retrouvés. Raison pour laquelle la sécurité a été renforcée au quartier général. Aucune ombre ne pouvait passer inaperçue. La mort de son mentor l'avait beaucoup affecté, les résultats des simulations finales n'avaient pas été des plus joyeux après la célébration d'Amar et de son parcours. La fête était un rite propre aux audacieux, ils préféraient s'amuser et rire plutôt que pleurer et se tourmenter. C'était tout à leur honneur.

Malgré les festivités, Eric n'avait pas eu le cœur à ça. Il avait beau tourner et retourner cet incident dans sa tête, aucune raison n'aurait pu pousser Amar à sauter de son plein gré. Il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune leader suivait Quatre avec attention, hors de question de le laisser prendre la vie d'une autre personne proche d'Eric. Amar était d'ailleurs la seule personne à s'entendre à merveille avec les deux ennemis jurés, un exploit qui n'a pas été réitéré depuis. Personne ne pouvait supporter Eric et Quatre, le jour et la nuit, les opposés en tout point. Amar avait vu en eux cette même détermination et cette même hargne. Malheureusement, rien ne les avait rapprochés. Ils étaient voués à se détester jusqu'à ce que ça dégénère. Max avait été témoin d'un combat au corps à corps entre les deux comparses, il les avait copieusement avertit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait ce genre de déviances. Eric ne pouvait se permettre de tout perdre pour Quatre, il lui avait pris assez depuis l'initiation. Sa première place, les bras de la fille qu'il appréciait, la confiance des audacieux et leur respect. La frustration qui découlait de leur relation et de tout ce qui s'était passé enflerait jusqu'à explosion. Eric n'épargnerait personne et les dommages collatéraux seraient inévitables, il ne vaudrait mieux pas être dans les parages quand ça arriverait.

En attendant, Eric se préparait un café pour commencer cette nouvelle journée. Le goût était ignoble mais ça avait le don de le réveiller, le meilleur qu'il avait pu boire se trouvait chez les Fraternels. En tant que producteurs et transformateurs, ils possédaient un savoir-faire inégalable. De toutes les factions, il préférait celle-ci sans compter celle des audacieux. Les animaux qui vivaient en liberté autour de leurs fermes apaisaient l'esprit, les chevaux en particulier. Eric ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'aller voir les box quand il était en déplacement là-bas. Caresser l'encolure des montures, les regarder dans les yeux et se promener avec, c'était un plaisir inavouable qu'il se gardait bien. Johanna qui était à la tête des Fraternels lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, lui mentir était impensable. Elle l'avait surpris plus d'une fois avec les animaux, un tendre sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant, sans jamais lui en toucher mot. Ce qui était étonnant car il se doutait qu'elle venait tout droit des Sincères, elle était d'une franchise étonnante pour une Fraternelle, elle n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins pour exprimer ses idées. Les meetings étaient souvent arbitrés par Johanna, voix de la raison, elle arrivait à faire s'entendre les Érudits et les Altruistes. A condition bien entendu que les deux parties soient un minimum investies pour régler leurs différends. Souvent, les réunions finissaient en thérapie de groupe, ce qui pouvait être bénéfique dans la limite du possible.

Après avoir avalé son café et quelques tranches de pain tartinées de miel, il était temps pour sa séance de sport quotidienne. Sans elle il se sentait incapable d'assurer sa journée. Et dans tous les cas il avait du temps à tuer vu que son rendez-vous avec Max n'était qu'à huit heures. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, une remontrance par rapport à l'incident dans la cafétéria ? Non, ça faisait déjà un moment, c'était autre chose qui poussait Max à l'appeler dans son bureau. La question « pourquoi » demeurait donc. L'appartement d'Eric était spacieux et épuré. Seuls des meubles utiles ornaient la pièce principale, un canapé d'angle trônait dans un coin, face à lui un écran était accroché au mur, une petite table basse en bois avec rangement avait toute sa place devant le sofa. C'était là où il rangeait les dossiers que lui confiaient les leaders, bien entendu un cadenas scellait le tiroir. Il y avait un côté kitchenette qui lui permettait de se faire à manger de temps à autre quand il était trop tard pour aller à la cafétéria ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit.

Sa chambre contenait un grand lit et une armoire, rien de plus, rien de moins. Eric était minutieux et perfectionniste, il ne supportait pas quand un objet n'était pas à l'endroit qui lui était attitré. Un reste de son ancienne faction, les Érudits mettaient un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit en ordre. On lui avait tant de fois tapé sur les doigts car il avait été trop négligeant, à force, ses parents avaient imprimé ça en lui. Le jeune homme aimerait bien lâcher prise, mais les mécanismes psychologiques étaient longs à modifier. Les activités physiques lui permettaient au moins de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Une fois changé en tenue de sport : marcel, short, baskets et gants, il sortit de son appartement non sans le verrouiller avant de partir vers la salle de sport qui était réservée à l'initiation. C'était un peu son territoire, deux ans qu'il était le chef ici, deux ans qu'il se donnait du mal pour renforcer les exigences des audacieux et pour leur éviter bien des recrues trop faibles ou trop lâches pour rester parmi eux.

Eric s'échauffa tous les muscles avant de commencer, il prenait son temps, appréciant la solitude et la quiétude du gymnase désert. Après quelques étirements, il se mit à faire des allers-retours sur la longueur du gymnase, pas-chassés, talons-fesses, tout y passait. Il prit une bonne gorgée d'eau avant de continuer son entraînement. Le soulevé de poids était une pratique qui demandait à la fois de la concentration, de la rigueur, de la confiance et surtout de la lucidité. Eric n'augmentait les charges qu'après plusieurs séances, contrairement à nombre d'audacieux qui avaient fait la douloureuse expérience d'une charge trop lourde. Certains ont même faillis se retrouver à l'hôpital pour de bon, les règles de sécurité avaient donc évolués. Aucun initié n'avait le droit d'utiliser les machines à moins d'être accompagné par un membre confirmé.

Après sa séance de sport, Eric était en sueur, essoufflé, il tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Cette satisfaction qu'il ressentait après s'être dépensé était inestimable, il se sentait plus fort, plus investi et plus apte à se concentrer. Le sport avait pris une bonne partie de sa matinée, il était un peu plus de sept heures. Eric retourna chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, il troqua sa tenue sportive contre ses sempiternelles bottes de combat, son tee-shirt noir et sa veste en jean. Il prit le temps de plaquer ses cheveux hirsutes sur son crâne avant de partir vers le bureau de Max. La raie lumineuse sous la porte prouvait qu'il était déjà là, Eric décida donc de toquer avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour Max, qu'est-ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui, demanda le jeune leader, le temps de Max était précieux, mieux valait ne pas trop s'étaler dans des discussions banales.

– Ah Eric, je veux te confier une tâche spéciale, surveiller Jade.

Cette phrase provoqua un sentiment de malaise chez Eric, il s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios pour expliquer la décision de Max. Ian faisait-il encore des siennes auprès de Jade ? Ses poings se serrèrent machinalement, il était prêt à lui faire payer son comportement mille fois s'il le fallait. Max observait attentivement les réactions de son cadet, et le silence qui s'allongea quelques secondes lui prouvèrent qu'il visait juste, Eric appréciait la jeune femme. Le doyen des audacieux avait envie de voir Eric heureux ou tout du moins, lâcher du leste avant son départ de la présidence. Malgré son âge moyen, Max devait déjà réfléchir à un successeur pour reprendre son poste et les responsabilités qui allaient avec.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Eric, ce n'est que pour attester de sa progression durant la formation. Tu devras aussi faire un tour dans les vidéos de ses simulations, je suis bien curieux de savoir ce que tu en penses, en tout cas elle se donne du mal et j'aime ça, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui sous-entendait qu'il avait déjà vu ça chez Eric. C'est aussi pour optimiser ses entraînements.

– Très bien, je ferai le nécessaire pour la surveiller de près, je vais contacter Quatre pour qu'il me fasse parvenir les vidéos dont j'ai besoin, répondit Eric sans grand enthousiasme. Il se sentait dans la peau d'une nounou d'un coup ou d'un garde du corps, le pire restait de contacter Quatre et d'entretenir une conversation avec lui. Le sort s'acharnait sur le jeune leader, Jade ne pouvait plus être évitée désormais, ils seraient en contact permanent pour les prochaines semaines, au moins il pourra veiller à ce que Ian reste éloigné de Jade.

– Merci Eric, et si tu pouvais éviter de régler les comptes personnelles des autres à la cafétéria ce serait génial, dit Max d'un ton dur et sévère, tu sais bien qu'on a créé les combats justement pour éviter que ça ne parte en bagarre générale, continua-t-il de le rabrouer non sans un sourire cette fois, le comportement d'Eric n'était pas le pire qu'il avait dû affronter, les têtes brûlées ne manquaient pas chez les audacieux. Maintenant déguerpi, j'ai des imbéciles à sermonner et des rapports à remplir.

– Bonne journée Max, lança Eric d'un ton léger avant de quitter la pièce. »

Sa véritable journée commençait enfin à 8h10, il avait tout juste le temps de passer à la cafétéria et à la surveillance avant d'aller entraîner Jade. Il soupira profondément et s'engouffra dans les innombrables couloirs labyrinthiques. Ses pensées convergeaient toutes vers Jade, pourtant il ne se laissait pas aller à la rêverie, il n'était rien de plus que son préparateur physique et son garde du corps optionnellement. Finalement, l'accumulation de rôles ne prêtait pas à penser qu'aucun lien affectueux ne puisse se tisser entre les deux jeunes gens. Eric commençait à sentir un étau se resserrer autour de lui, inconsciemment il savait la raison de ce malaise, mais il mettait ça sur le compte de Quatre.

Son pire ennemi concentrait toute sa haine, ses frustrations, ses échecs, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à Quatre. La perfection et les manies de Quatre le mettaient hors de lui, entendre le son de sa voix ou l'apercevoir au loin lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Surtout que tout le monde adorait Quatre, il était un peu devenu la mascotte des audacieux, tout le monde le prenait pour exemple alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Cet engouement a éclaté le jour où Quatre s'est vu en première position sur le tableau des résultats. Les audacieux s'imaginaient déjà à leur tête le premier altruiste à réussir l'initiation haut la main. C'était sans compter sur le désir de Quatre de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas endosser des responsabilités qui lui faisaient peur. La déception avait laissé place à une admiration plus forte encore. Refuser cette place de leader c'était comme renoncer à la consécration d'une vie. C'était s'interdire des privilèges mais surtout se protéger, et c'était dans cette optique que Quatre avait refusé ce travail. Il se protégeait comme le lâche qu'il était. Eric savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr et certain. Un jour il finirait par faire tourner la roue du destin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il pénétra dans la salle de surveillance. La pièce était grande et sombre, des écrans étaient accrochés partout et éclairaient les visages déphasés des personnes qui finissaient la nuit ici. Quatre en faisait partie. Ses cheveux en pétard lui donnait l'air d'un échappé d'asile, ses cernes violacés étaient prêts à avaler ses yeux tant ils étaient énormes. Eric eu presque peur en le voyant, les nuits blanches commençaient à se faire sentir. Certains fixaient les écrans sans même savoir ce qu'ils regardaient ou ce qu'ils cherchaient, d'autres bâillaient à répétition tandis que les derniers se laissaient prendre par le sommeil. Quatre se tourna vers la porte d'entrée pour voir Eric, son sourire jovial se mua en une grimace de dépit.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Quatre, quel bon matin tu ne trouves pas, la question rhétorique trouva l'effet escompté, Quatre lui tourna le dos et se concentra sur sa zone de surveillance sur les écrans. Le silence était toujours plus évocateur qu'un mot chez Quatre, il se basait sur la maxime qui disait que l'ignorance était le meilleur des mépris. Tu vas me briser le cœur à m'ignorer comme ça, toujours aucune réponse. Tu peux m'envoyer toutes les bandes des simulations de Jade, au moins, à défaut de me répondre.

Cette fois-ci le regard de Quatre se plongea dans le sien, les sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir à une remarque acerbe à lui balancer avant de se raviser. Il souffla longuement puis tapa sur son clavier. Il était d'une humeur exécrable aujourd'hui, Eric s'amusait intérieurement de cette situation. Bien fait pour Monsieur Parfait, une journée de merde de temps en temps ne faisait de mal à personne.

– Voilà tu as tout, si t'as besoin d'autre chose un jour, vas voir quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il finalement d'une voix lasse sans même lui adresser un regard. »

Eric ne prit pas la peine de lui dire au revoir et sortit sans plus de cérémonies. Il aurait de quoi faire ce soir, lui qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi occuper son temps libre. Max l'empêchait de se changer les idées avec cette nouvelle mission. La pire façon d'oublier quelqu'un était d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes et de s'en occuper. D'ailleurs, il était temps pour lui d'aller affronter Jade. Le rendez-vous était prévu au gymnase des initiés, tout le matériel nécessaire s'y trouvait. Le jeune homme arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance, il avait fait un crochet par la cafétéria pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Les lourdes portes du gymnase grincèrent bruyamment lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Jade se retourna directement sur lui, une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il sortait les clés du cagibi de sa veste.

« Bonjour Jade, dit-il d'un ton neutre. J'espère que tu es prête à donner tout ce que tu as, on va d'abord découvrir tes limites dans différents exercices et mises en situation puis on va les exploiter et les repousser, tu as déjà commencé ce travail seule, mais on va perfectionner tout ça. »

Eric avait dit tout cela en sortant tout un attirail que Jade n'arrivait pas complètement à identifier. Un tas d'objets divers tapissait le sol aux pieds du jeune leader, intriguée, elle ne savait que penser de sa tenue décontractée pour l'entraînement, elle avait espéré qu'il participerait pour ne pas ressentir l'oppression de son regard comme lors de son initiation. Une sueur froide remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle expirait doucement pour calmer le stress qui essayait de craqueler la coquille de sérénité qu'elle forgeait autour d'elle. Si elle commençait comme ça, son temps dans la formation serait très vite compté. Jade mit ça sur la fatigue et s'efforça de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Eric.

« Bonjour Eric, commença-t-elle avant d'acquiescer, d'accord. Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner avec moi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– Si, mais pas à chaque fois, j'ai une réunion juste après donc je n'aurai pas le temps de repasser chez moi pour me changer. Aujourd'hui on va juste te mettre en forme pour la suite, on va mettre en place un échauffement que tu feras avant chaque séance. »

La séance se passa très bien, Eric était satisfait de la capacité de mémorisation de Jade. Le mimétisme était aussi inné chez elle, chaque geste qu'il lui montrait était répété à la perfection, au millimètre près. L'échauffement consistait en dix minutes de corde à sauter, 30 pompes, 120 abdominaux, 3 tours de salle, des étirements et une bouteille d'eau entière. Jade était contente de cette routine imposée, elle n'était pas excessive comme celle qu'il lui avait infligée lorsqu'elle était encore une apprentie audacieuse. Elle avait fait le circuit avec plaisir, aucune limite de temps à respecter pour le moment, Eric voulait qu'elle trouve son rythme pour ça.

Pendant ce temps, le leader tapait frénétiquement sur sa tablette, ses yeux ne cessaient de scanner l'écran, il en oubliait presque où il était et avec qui. Il visionnait en réalité les bandes vidéo que Quatre lui avait transmises ce matin. Les simulations de Jade étaient violentes des cauchemars ambulants qui devaient laisser plus d'un stigmate. A travers l'écran on pouvait sentir la détermination de la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, le regard sérieux, elle traversait ses peurs avec agilité et dextérité. Elle commençait à se connaître par cœur à force de visiter les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. La peur de mourir immolée, la peur de se retrouver complètement seule, la peur de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la barrière, la peur d'être torturée par Ian, la peur d'oublier définitivement sa mère. Celle-ci était la pire de toute. La jeune femme tenait un tissu entre ses mains, elle se trouvait étrangement dans les champs des Fraternels. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux et faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Le silence paisible résonnait dans la plaine, seule au milieu des blés dorés, Jade caressait le tissu et le fixait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Sa douceur lui rappelait quelque chose, quelqu'un, un mot, un sentiment, un instant, impossible à dire. Elle sentit le tissu, le parfum boisé activa de suite ses cellules olfactives, une infinie tristesse alourdit ses traits. Incapable de trouver la provenance de ses souvenirs fantômes, elle sentait qu'elle ratait à côté d'une information capitale sur sa vie. Le ciel s'assombrit soudain, des nuages s'amoncelaient et laissaient éclater leur peine au-dessus de la jeune femme. Inexplicablement, le changement de temps impacta Jade, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en tenant fermement le tissu dans ses mains. Le souvenir d'une caresse dans ses cheveux, de lèvres sur sa joue, de mots doux aux creux de son oreille. Cet apaisement qu'elle ressentait à ses contacts imaginaires s'évanouissait dès qu'il apparaissait. Jade s'allongea dans l'herbe et fixa le ciel, les mains crispées sur son torse, le tissu froissé entre ses doigts, elle se laissait complètement aller. Elle lâchait toute cette douleur qu'elle avait enfouie en elle, cette détresse, ce manque.

Eric verrouilla sa tablette et leva enfin la tête pour voir Jade courir au loin, concentrée, elle regardait droit devant elle. Difficile de croire qu'elle se laissait parfois abattre, il la comprenait profondément. Il y avait des jours où le jeune leader avait envie de rester chez lui en boule sur son canapé, dans le silence rassurant de son salon. Sortir toute cette frustration qu'il accumulait depuis des années maintenant, sa vie n'était qu'une succession de frustrations. La violence n'était plus un exutoire suffisant, elle était devenue sa plus fidèle compagne, celle sur qui il pouvait compter quand tout allait mal, elle l'accompagnait dans ses pires moments. Elle l'étreignait le soir lorsque son pouls palpait dans ses phalanges ensanglantées. Sans elle, il ne saurait que faire pour éliminer un peu de ce trop plein qui l'alourdissait. C'était en cela qu'il admirait Jade, elle ne reculait pas devant ses faiblesses, elle les affrontait et les acceptait pour les transformer en énergie. Face à elle, dans ce gymnase, il se sentait petit et horriblement lâche.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

La question fit sursauter Eric, il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Jade venir à lui. Le front et le cou perlés de sueur, les mains sur les hanches, elle se tenait droite, prête pour ce qu'il lui réservait.

« On va tester ta résistance, dit-il avec un petit sourire, prends un poids dans chaque main, il désigna les poids qu'ils avaient sortis plus tôt et qui gisaient devant le cagibi. Jade s'exécuta et alla prendre les poids avant de revenir vers lui. Maintenant tu tends tes bras et tu les gardes droits aussi longtemps que tu le peux. »

Jade se demandait où était la difficulté de cet exercice, les poids étaient en forme de cercle, elles les tenaient donc fermement pour ne pas qu'ils glissent. Ses bras commençaient à chauffer mais c'était gérable, elle regardait Eric qui attendait patiemment appuyé contre une table qui trônait là. Le silence commençait à l'oppresser, c'était gênant de le fixer comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard, il était sa seule distraction.

« C'est des poids de combien, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– Deux kilos cinq, répondit Eric avec détachement.

– C'est peu, s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles se contracter et trembler.

– On peut croire que c'est facile, mais plus le temps passe et plus ça tire, ça brûle, le tout c'est d'avoir le mental pour tenir, il ajouta après un court instant non sans un sourire moqueur, et des muscles. »

Jade le lâcha du regard pour fixer un point dans le vague, sa concentration à son maximum alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles se déchirer douloureusement. Elle respirait profondément pour oxygéner ses bras le plus possible, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle tenait cette position. Son dos droit comme un piquet, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, les mains moites à force de cramponner le plastique qui entourait les poids, elle sentait la sueur se former à la naissance de ses cheveux et couler le long de son cou pour mourir sur son tee-shirt. Le leader l'observait attentivement, il n'avait pas parié sur plus de cinq minutes. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes, et elle tenait encore. Finalement les tremblements eurent raison de sa volonté et ses bras lâchèrent d'un coup. Les poids s'éclatèrent au sol avec fracas.

« Je ne sens plus mes bras, ou trop, je ne sais pas vraiment, rit Jade en secouant les bras pour faire circuler le sang et retrouver ses sensations.

– Tu as une volonté de fer, dix minutes pour une première, c'est pas mal, concéda-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Bois et souffle un peu, tu recommences dans trois minutes. »

Et ainsi se déroula le premier entraînement, après de longs étirements, Jade sortit du gymnase avec des crampes partout. La douleur de l'effort lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait requinquer et en forme malgré la faiblesse de ses bras. Son ventre criait famine. Eric était partit pour sa réunion, elle l'avait salué non sans rire quand elle voulu lever le bras sans succès, obtenant un léger rire du leader. Il n'était pas si terrible en entraînement individuel, il restait dur et ferme mais il ne diffusait plus cette aura mortifiante. Sur le chemin, Jade se fit interpeller par Sandra, la nouvelle copine d'Ian. La pimbêche couru sur ses talons hauts d'un air furieux, son regard lançait des éclairs à Jade.

« Comment oses-tu envoyer ton nouveau copain tabasser Ian ? Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Sa voix stridente résonna dans le couloir, Jade était abasourdie par son culot, comment osait-elle venir lui parler alors qu'elle avait volé son ex, de quel droit se permettait-elle de lui adresser la parole. La rage lui monta directement au nez et elle serra les poings malgré ses muscles endoloris, la douleur n'était plus.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, elle se retint de l'insulter pour éviter de créer un autre drame, ce n'était pas son intention. Laisse-moi tranquille et va soigner ton don Juan », lança-t-elle en se retournant. Son geste fut arrêté net par une gifle. Son sang ne fit qu'une tour, le temps qu'elle réagisse, Sandra courue vers la cafétéria. Jade prit une grande inspiration et fit demi-tour, hors de question qu'elle aille manger dans la même pièce que cette pauvre fille.

Sans réfléchir, elle alla directement rejoindre Josselin à l'armurerie, c'était son havre de paix. Et son meilleur conseiller ne serait pas de refus pour la guider un peu. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça bruyamment, un bruit de métal se fit entendre et Josselin apparu derrière un rack d'armes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, déclara-t-il en s'approchant, un torchon à la main pour essuyer ses mains, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as une belle marque de main sur ta joue, il toucha sa joue rosie par les traces de doigts.

– C'est Sandra, la nouvelle copine d'Ian, elle est venue me reprocher qu'Eric avait frappé Ian. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille et elle m'a giflée avant de partir en courant, une vraie mauviette cette fille, dit-elle les dents serrées.

– Te fais dont pas de bile ma belle, le karma va vite la punir, la rassura Josselin, ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour eux et ignore les tout simplement. Si tu réponds tu leur donne le bâton pour te faire battre, la raisonna-t-il.

– Tu as raison, ils n'en valent pas la peine, dit-elle en soupirant. Dis-moi qu'on a du travail pour oublier tout ça, son estomac protesta, elle rougit et pinça les lèvres.

– On va d'abord manger un morceau, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses un petit malaise », dit-il en si dirigeant vers le frigo qu'il avait installé à côté du comptoir de l'armurerie et sortit deux sandwichs.

J et J mangèrent tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, ils se taquinaient comme d'habitude, se racontaient des anecdotes. Le travail permit à Jade d'oublier l'altercation de ce midi, bien que la trace de main soit estompée, elle restait visible. A la cafétéria ce soir-là, Tori et Emma lui avaient demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, elle leur raconta non sans cherche la fautive du regard. Celle-ci se pavanait au bras de son don juan avec fierté alors qu'il arborait encore les cocards de sa confrontation avec Eric. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle était contente qu'il se soit fait remettre à sa place quand même. Sandra lui lança un regard noir, Jade se concentra de nouveaux sur ses amies, ignorant simplement la jeune femme.

« Vous voulez venir chez mois ce soir pour passer une soirée tranquille, proposa Tori

– Avec plaisir, répondit Jade, heureuse de pouvoir se vider la tête et profiter de l'instant présent.

Eric observait la jeune femme du haut de la plateforme qui surplombait la cafétéria, il avait visionné la vidéo de la gifle en rentrant de sa réunion. Cette surveillance rapprochée l'obligeait à avoir des contacts avec Quatre un peu trop régulièrement à son goût, mais il ne pouvait déroger aux ordres de Max. Il rentra chez lui, découragé par la pile de papiers à remplir, il se décida à lire pour se détendre un peu.

Jade rentra chez elle tard dans la nuit, une enveloppe au bas de sa porte attira son attention, elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'enfermer dans son appartement. Elle posa l'enveloppe sur la table et alla se coucher sans regarder ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle regarderait demain matin. Elle n'aspirait qu'à étreindre sa couette moelleuse et à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ai mis à jour les premiers chapitres avant de poster celui-ci, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez qu'il y a dans cette mystérieuse enveloppe. J'ai hâte de voir vos théories !

\- Lys


	5. Un grain de sable

La mystérieuse enveloppe déposée la veille devant sa porte traînait toujours sur la table du salon. L'objet immaculé était d'un blanc pur, aucune inscription, aucun symbole pour en deviner sa ée devant la table, Jade lorgnait l'objet comme si celui-ci allait lui sauter au visage. Cette enveloppe la mettait mal à l'aise, sous son apparence banale et innocente elle pouvait dévoiler des secrets bien son du papier déchiré la fit grincer des dents.

Son regard discerna le haut d'une photo sur laquelle elle reconnaissait le plafond de l'armurerie et les différents racks qui décoraient la pièce. Elle sortit délicatement le cliché, ses doigts osaient à peine saisir le bord du papier glacé. Les visages rieurs du duo de l'armurerie avaient été saisis alors même qu'ils étaient en pause casse croûte. L'angle du cliché permettait de deviner que le photographe se trouvait juste à l'entrée. Savoir que quelqu'un s'amusait à la pister la rendait malade. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait plusieurs photos dans cette enveloppe.

Tori, Emma et Jade apparaissaient hilares dans les couloirs du quartier général des audacieux. Les photos finirent au fond d'un tiroir, Jade ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder plus attentivement, tout ça était déjà surréaliste. Ian et Sandra devaient sans doute être derrière ces intimidations. La jeune femme effectua sa routine matinale comme d'habitude, sauf qu'un sentiment d'insécurité l'oppressait. Ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter les longs couloirs à la recherche de la moindre anomalie, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique.

Habillée et soulagée, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand son regard tomba sur une nouvelle enveloppe identique à la précédente. Elle l'attendait bien sagement au pas de sa porte. Comment était-ce possible ? Le cœur de Jade battait la chamade. L'enveloppe échoua avec l'autre dans le tiroir, pas la peine de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qui se cachait dedans. Vêtue de sa tenue quotidienne, personne ne pouvait soupçonner la présence d'un couteau dans sa botte. Hors de question de céder à la peur, c'était une simple précaution.

Assise seule à une table, elle mangeait une part du fameux gâteau des audacieux, et conservait une pomme pour plus tard. Des pas résonnèrent dans la salle, elle se tourna brusquement pour voir que ce n'était autre qu'Eric. Une main sur le cœur, elle secoua la tête avec un rire, elle ne devait pas devenir paranoïaque à cause de cette histoire. Le leader haussa un sourcil à sa réaction, étrange pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre les autres leaders à leur table désignée.

Son petit-déjeuner finit, elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau puis alla à la salle lancer avec toujours cette impression d'être observée en permanence. Son cerveau lui jouait sûrement des tours, il imaginait un malade tapi dans l'ombre prêt à l'attaquer à tout moment.

Abigaël était déjà là quand elle franchit la porte, stoïque au milieu de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Peu rassurée, Jade fit tout de même bonne figure. La leader n'était pas très loquace, ce fut dans un silence pesant que la séance débuta.

Les premiers exercices visaient à s'accommoder aux couteaux plus lourds et plus épais. Les cibles immobiles se faisaient planter de toutes parts par Jade. Satisfaite, elle trouvait son rythme quand Abigaël lui annonça que l'exercice se compliquait un peu.

Les cibles bougeaient rapidement, Jade mis du temps avant de lancer son premier couteau. Sa concentration était à son maximum, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Le temps passait et ses tirs se précisaient d'avantage. Le son régulier des couteaux plantés dans les silhouettes mouvantes résonnait dans le cœur de Jade, ce son répétitif marquait sa progression et son envie de réussir.

Abigaël acheva finalement la séance avec des étirements des bras, elle avait eu vent de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avec Eric. La jeune femme se vit complimenter par la leader qui arborait un sourire fier, cet entraînement lui avait permis de ne plus penser aux photos qui traînaient dans son tiroir. Elle avait vidé sa bouteille dès le départ d'Abigaël, elle n'avait osé interrompre ses tirs pour boire une gorgée. L'heure du déjeuner sonnait déjà quand elle quitta la salle de lancer. Un homme étrange sortit de nulle part vint l'interpeller.

Il avait débarqué les mains dans les poches comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, un air suffisant et un sourire à en faire craquer plus d'une plaqué au visage. Jade avait pressentit qu'il n'était pas de bonne augure au moment où elle l'avait aperçu. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il arborait le style sorti du lit, un marcel noir qui laissait voir ses tatouages tribaux et autres signes pour marquer sa virilité. Il transpirait la superficialité, quelque chose qu'abhorrait la jeune femme. Ses yeux noirs semblaient refléter la couleur de son âme, un noir abyssal, qui montrait sa nature perfide.

« Bonjour ma belle, peut-être que tu peux m'aider, lança-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait très près de Jade. La jeune femme se recula en fronçant les sourcils, cette soudaine proximité non consentie la mis d'emblée mal à l'aise.

– Si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ta prochaine potiche vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, déclara Jade de la colère dans la voix, son intrusion dans son espace personnel confirmait sa première impression le concernant.

– Elle montre les griffes, j'aime ça, sa voix se voulait suave mais il n'était que l'archétype du beau parleur qui coure les jupons. L'oiseau fait son nid, l'oisillon essaie de prendre son envol, mais attention au vilain chat tapi dans l'ombre qui attend que l'oisillon tombe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang, s'énerva Jade. C'est du charabia ton truc, si des filles succombent c'est qu'elles sont vraiment instables, commenta-t-elle les sourcils froncés, qui était donc ce type et pourquoi venait-il l'importunée ainsi ?

– Le chat est vraiment un être sadique, il joue avec sa proie, la torture, lui fait miroiter l'espoir d'une fuite avant de l'achever par pur plaisir. Il s'était approché d'elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, son souffle chaud s'écrasait sur son visage, elle sentait l'odeur de cigarette et d'alcool qui se dégageait de lui. Elle se recula d'un pas, heureusement d'autres Audacieux arrivaient dans leur direction.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas intéressée par des gars instables comme toi, lâcha-t-elle, agacée.

– Ne sois pas si énervée chérie, je sais que tu aimes les mecs comme moi, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

– J'en ai assez entendu », elle s'immisça derrière le groupe d'Audacieux qui les dépassaient pour rejoindre la cafétéria.

D'où pouvait-il dire quoique ce soit sur sa défunte mère ? Les paroles du garçon animaient une colère sourde en elle. Sur les nerfs, elle s'isola dans un coin pour manger tranquillement. C'était sans compter sur Ian. L'épine infectée qui refusait de s'enlever de son pied malgré ses tentatives pour l'en déloger. L'image aurait pu la faire rire s'il ne se trouvait pas devant sa table, les mains sur les hanches et le regard hautain.

La jeune femme soupira profondément, pourquoi cette journée n'était qu'un enchaînement d'obstacles improbables ? Ca ne lui suffisait plus de lui faire peur et de la suivre partout, il devait aussi lui adresser la parole. Résignée, elle finit par s'adresser à lui pour comprendre sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle d'un ton las, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui accorder un regard.

– Pourquoi tu es allée voir Sandra ? Elle t'a fait quoi, elle ?

– C'est la meilleure celle-là, ta copine est venue me gifler, dit-elle la mâchoire serrée, ils étaient gonflés tous les deux, elle n'y croyait pas. Tant de haine dirigée contre elle, c'était le monde à l'envers, elle n'avait rien fait du tout.

– Arrête de mentir, tu n'as rien, par contre elle est revenue avec des griffures sur la joue, comment tu expliques ça ?

– C'est pas de ma faute si t'es avec une folle dingue, je ne l'ai pas touchée une seule fois, elle a dû se faire ça toute seule », dit-elle en se levant brusquement. C'en était trop. Elle le planta là sans le laisser rétorquer.

Cette altercation sonna la fin de son repas, elle se débarrassa de son burger à moitié entamé et sortit. Ian ne pouvait pas la lâcher, non, il devait lui faire vivre un enfer alors qu'il l'avait trompée. Invraisemblable situation. Elle regarda sa montre, Josselin devait l'attendre à l'armurerie. Sa bonne humeur envolée, elle travailla en silence toute l'après-midi. Comme promis, elle avait remplie une tonne de papiers. La tâche répétitive et la quantité de cases à remplir lui avaient permis d'oublier Ian et Sandra.

Après sa journée, Jade décida d'aller se détendre au gymnase, les sacs de frappe ne demandaient qu'à se faire battre jusqu'à usure. C'était justement ce dont avait besoin la jeune femme. A peine arrivée elle se banda les mains et mis toute sa rage dans ses poings. Elle imaginait à tour de rôle Sandra et Ian, leur visage hypocrites et leurs faux sourires n'étaient plus.

La porte grinça, elle se retourna, prête à en découdre. Eric. Le jeune leader haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Deuxième fois qu'elle avait cette réaction aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Jade se détendit et vint s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui gisaient contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, son dos reposait contre le mur pour refroidir son corps brûlant à cause de l'effort. Les évènements de la journée ne la lâchaient plus.

Le Phoenix n'était pas tout à fait prêt à déployer ses ailes, il se retrouvait impuissant face au plus petit grain de sable qui venait enrailler le mécanisme bien huilé de son quotidien. Pathétique. Ce mot définissait bien comment elle se sentait en cette fin de journée et le regard insistant d'Eric ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment honteux.

« Tu comptes me fixer comme ça combien de temps ? dit-elle les yeux clos, elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever pour s'étirer. Elle n'oubliait pas les conseils d'Eric, les étirements étaient le repos du sportif sans ça, le refroidissement venu les muscles faisaient souffrir le martyr.

– Tu es sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc pour continuer à la regarder.

– Ce n'est rien, juste Ian et Sandra qui s'amusent à me mener la vie dure, mais ça va passer ils vont finir par se lasser. Eric avait vu la gifle via les bandes des caméras de surveillance, Sandra n'y était pas allée de main morte avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, pitoyable.

– Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que tu perdes de vue tes objectifs, son ton sérieux provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez Jade. J'ai parlé à Abigaël tout à l'heure, elle était satisfaite de ta performance, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme finit ses étirements en silence et se laissa tomber de nouveau à ses côtés avant de répondre :

– Je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour eux, ne t'en fais pas, lui affirma-t-elle avec un sourire, une main sur son bras comme pour sceller sa promesse.

Ils restèrent assis en silence à contempler l'immensité du gymnase, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Eric fut le premier à réagir, il se leva et invita Jade à faire de même. L'heure du dîner était arrivée plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment avec Jade, elle avait le pouvoir de l'accélérer si bien que les moments qu'ils partageaient étaient fugaces dans ses souvenirs. Sa compagnie était reposante, elle avait cette aura apaisante.

Une évidence s'imposa à lui, il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa part de lumière, elle balayait sa sombre solitude d'un clignement d'yeux. Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leur table ils échangèrent un dernier regard accompagné d'un petit sourire discret. Jade se sentait si à l'aise avec Eric, après tout le stress qu'il lui avait fait éprouver durant l'initiation. Il n'était pas aussi horrible qu'on le dépeignait. Il était un homme comme les autres avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, elle ne l'avait vu qu'au mieux de sa forme jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne connaissait rien de lui en réalité. Cette pensée l'attrista sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle traînait des pieds sur le chemin de son appartement, penser à Eric avait au moins le mérite d'éclipser toute autre pensée parasite. Plus aussi méfiante que ce matin, la jeune femme rentra chez elle sans plus de mésaventures, elle avait eut sa dose pour quelques semaines en l'espace d'une journée. Elle se dévêtit rapidement avant de se glisser dans son confortable lit, le sommeil ne faisait que l'appeler depuis qu'elle avait dîné avec Lucie qui était de repos ce soir.

Après quelques heures à tourner sous sa couette, elle comprit que le marchand de sable ne voulait pas d'elle cette nuit. Elle repensait à ces étranges photos, son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose se tramait, qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Son ego ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer vaincu si vite, il refusait l'idée même de demander de l'aide, il gagnait une fois de plus contre la raison.

Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Qui est ce mystérieux photographe qui épie Jade ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a intrigué, la suite arrive très prochainement !

\- Lys


End file.
